Unlikely Romance
by wizardsfanatic10
Summary: "If she got stuck with Justin as a partner, she would die. And that was barely an exaggeration." That's what Alex Santiano thought about Justin. But, time can change things. "Was it possible she might actually like him?" See how broken hearts can be mended with true love.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so this is my first fanfic. hope you guys like it. its gonna be a jalex. always have good ideas in my head for fanfics, but never write them down. thought i would try this time, so, enjoy!**

24, 16, 13. _Click. _Alex Santiano smiled as her locker opened. She noticed Harper, her best friend, walking by.

"Oh, hey Harper." She greeted.

Harper stopped walking. "Hey Alex! What's up?"

"Nothing much. Just getting some pizza out of my locker."

"You have pizza in your locker?" Harper gave her a confused glance.

"Yeah, you want some?" Alex offered, holding out a piece of pepperoni.

"Uh, no thanks." She paused for a moment. "Hey, who are you hoping to get as a partner for the history project?"

"Honestly, I don't really care. _Anyone _would be better than my partner last time." She shuddered. "Greasy Gus."

Harper laughed. "Oh, that was hilarious! That dude never stops eating. Literally, like I've never seen him not eating."

"I know, it was awful… This time, I think I wanna have Jake as a partner."

"The new guy Jake?"

"Yeah, him. He's pretty cute."

"Yeah, but you don't even know him."

"Well, I'd get to know him if we were partners."

"I guess so."

"Well who do you want, Harper?"

"I don't care, really. I like making friends with everyone."

Alex rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on. There has to be someone you don't want."

"Well… Yeah. I definitely don't want Justin Russo."

"Ugh, that guy's a total douche bag."

"Even though I don't like that word, I can't disagree." Harper reasoned.

Alex sighed. "Well, I'll see you in history then."

"Okay, bye." As Harper walked away, Alex started thinking. If she got stuck with Justin as a partner, she would die. And that was barely an exaggeration.

Everyone knew Justin was a total player, and could never think of a girl as anything other than a toy. But since Justin had a way with words, he could almost always get a girl to do whatever he wanted. Alex was pretty sure she could resist him if he did end up being her partner, but she didn't want to take the risk.

_I'm probably worried about nothing, _Alex reasoned. _The chances of me and Justin being partners are like 1 in 30._

Alex took a deep breath. She would find out soon.

**Later That Day:**

"Harper, Jenny, you are partners. John, McKenzie, you two are partners." Mr. Johnson was reading off partners for the history project. "Natalie, Jake, you are partners." Aww, dang it. Jake was taken. He kept reading more names and then, finally he said "Alex, your partner is-" Alex held her breath "-Justin."

"What?" Alex whispered to herself. Seriously, out of everyone in the class, she was with Justin Russo. The biggest player in the whole school.

"Now everyone," Mr. Johnson continued. "For the last 5 minutes of class, you can get acquainted with your partner and brain storm ideas. Alex sighed. _Here we go._

Justin walked up to her. "You're Alex, right?"

Alex nodded.

"That's a pretty name."

"Alex is a guy's name."

Justin was taken aback. "Well, yeah, but-"

"Justin, stop. Look, I know your reputation. You just make girls feel special and then you sleep with them. And when they least expect it, you leave them and make them feel like crap. I'm not gonna let you do that to me. So stop flirting, okay?"

Justin looked really surprised. "Uh… Okay. But like it or not, you're stuck with me for the next two weeks while we do our project. So maybe we should get to know each other better."

"I don't want to get to know you. I already know enough about you. More than I want to, actually."

"Alex, look, I don't know why you hate me so much, but-"

"Because you're a douche!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa- you don't even know-"

RING! RING! RING! The bell cut Justin off.

Alex quickly stood up and practically ran into the hallway.

This was gonna be a _great _two weeks.

**so theres chapter 1, hope you guys like it. reviews make me wanna keep writing!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Glad you liked chap 1. Sorry it took awhile to update. Been kinda busy. So yeah. Shoutout to tragicending1091 and originallyunkown for reviewing. and the two guests that reviewed, thank you too. So yeah, here's chapter 2.**

The next day, Alex walked into her first period class, and sat down in her usual spot, the back of the class. She sighed. Yesterday, she had successfully avoided the whole Justin situation, but today she knew she would have to face him. Seriously, why did this have to happen?

She could have had anyone in the class as a partner, and she got Justin Russo. It was totally unfair. Why did Mr. Johnson pair them together? He could have put him with any unsuspecting girl. Or better yet, a guy!

And then there was Jake. She was actually kind of looking forward to getting to know him, but that wouldn't happen, because he was partners with Natalie. Even though she liked Natalie, she couldn't help but feel a little angry at her.

_Which makes no sense, because it's not even her fault. _Alex reminded herself.

Just then, Harper walked in.

"Hey Alex!" She said. Alex turned around, and Harper walked up to her.

"So, how was it?" Harper asked.

"How was what?" Alex responded.

"You know, talking with Justin yesterday."

"What do you think?" Alex responded.

"I'm sorry, what happened?"

"Ugh, he said I had a pretty name." Alex was getting angry just thinking about it.

"Aww… What'd you say back?" Harper asked, smiling.

"Uh, I told him Alex was a guy's name."

"What! Alex, why did you say that?"

Alex tried to defend herself. "He was obviously just trying to get me in bed with him."

"Or maybe he was just complimenting you, you ever think of that?" Harper asked, kind of getting upset. "You know, you've never even talked to him, he could be a nice guy."

"What! I can't believe you're taking his side."

"I'm not taking his side Alex; I just think you should give him a chance before you judge him so much."

"Whatever Harper, I'm going home." Alex started walking toward the door.

"What? Alex, school hasn't even started yet!"

"Ehh, I don't really care. Now bye." Alex stood up and started walking towards the door. As she walked outside, she realized what she was doing. She couldn't ditch the whole school day.

Okay, she could, and she had before, but her parents would be so mad if they found out. They were already really mad because she had ditched a couple weeks before.

_I guess I should go back to 1__st__ hour… I don't really want to though. _Alex thought. She couldn't go back now. She was supposed to be mad at Harper.

No, she wasn't supposed to be. She _was._ Harper was wrong, right?

There was no chance that Justin was a nice guy. Everybody knew he was a player. What would make him change for her? Not that she wanted him to. No way. But in theory, nothing would make him change for her.

Whatever. She wasn't going to think about that right now. Right now, she needed to decide when she was going back in. School had started about 10 minutes ago, so Alex just stayed outside. She decided she would go back for 2nd hour, and just say she felt like she was gonna throw up so she stayed in the bathroom during 1st hour.

Yeah, that would work. Now, to pass the time.

Alex grabbed her Iphone out of her pocket.

Oh, the joys of Temple Run.

**Later That Day:**

"I'm sure many of you already have what you're going to do for your project planned out," Mr. Johnson started. "But just in case I will allow you a few more minutes. But after today, no more class time to work on this. It will be all on your own time. Now talk with your partner."

_Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. _Alex kept repeating in her head over and over again. She groaned and walked over to Justin. He didn't say anything to her at first, but then he started talking.

"So I was thinking we could make a poster and divide it into different sections, one for each time period, to show how technology has advanced over the years. But if you don't like that idea, we can do something-"

"No, that sounds fine." Alex interrupted. She was still pretty mad at him, but she wasn't gonna blow up again today. Maybe she should take Harper's advice. Give him a chance.

Justin looked surprised. "Uh, okay, cool."

"Why do you look so surprised?" Alex asked.

"Well, no offense Alex," Justin started. "But from what I've heard, you're pretty opinionated. And stubborn."

"Well not everything you hear is true." Alex retorted.

"Really? Because the only stuff you know about me is from what you've heard from other people. You've never even talked to me before yesterday, and you blew up at me."

Alex's mind flooded with realization. But, being her she wanted to deny it as long as she could.

"That's… That's different." Alex lamely responded.

"How so?"

"Well, I… So you're telling me you're not a player?" Alex said, trying to put the blame back on him.

Justin sighed. "Alex, I've done some bad stuff in my life. But you don't know what I've been through, so please don't judge me."

"Fine, fine."

There was an awkward silence.

"So when do you wanna work on our project? And where?" Justin said.

"Uh, probably your house," Alex responded, because she didn't really want Justin to meet her family. Not that she cared what Justin thought of her family. Not at all. But still… "and maybe Friday at 6:00?"

"Yeah, sure. That'll work. Can you drive?"

Alex looked offended. "I'm 17, yes I can drive."

Justin put his hands up in surrender. "Just making sure." The bell rang. "Well, I'll see you then."

"Okay, bye."

Justin walked out of the room. Alex wasn't fully sure of Justin's intentions, but she decided that Justin wasn't _that _bad.

But then, Alex didn't know anything about him, so she couldn't be sure. If only she knew him better. But then again, she was gonna spend the next couple weeks with him. Maybe her wish would come true.

**So there you go? Wonder what'll happen? Thanks for reading and reviews are appreciated. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, no reviews for chap 2. pretty disappointing, since i got 4 for chap 1... but oh well i guess. i'd really appreciate it if someone would give me a review, even if saying they don't like it.**

**anyway, here's chapter 3. enjoy!**

Alex was deep in thought as she walked through the door to her house. But when she saw Max, she couldn't help but laugh at her little brother. His face was covered with peanut butter.

Max turned upon hearing Alex's laugh and looked mortified.

"Alex, I can explain."

Alex could barely breathe. "No need, Max."

"No, seriously, let me tell you what happened."

"Really Max, it doesn't matter." Alex was finally calming down. Yup, that was Max for you. Always doing something crazy and weird that made no sense to other people.

"Fine. But know that I have a logical explanation for doing this." Max continued smearing peanut butter on his face.

"You always do, Max. You always do." Just then, Jerry walked through the door.

"Hey kids, ready for the wizards lesson for today?" Jerry inquired. He didn't even look fazed to the fact that Max was covered with peanut butter.

Alex looked at the ground. "Uh, if it's okay Dad, can I skip today? I kinda have to prepare something for school."

Jerry and Max stared at her blankly.

Alex rolled her eyes. "Yes, I'm doing school work. Look, me and this guy are-"

"Hold it. Are you dating someone?" Jerry questioned.

"No! No, it's not like that. We're partners for a school project. Trust me; I don't want him as my partner. But I need to prepare something because we're meeting on Friday at his house to prepare the project."

"Wait," Max stated. "If you guys are preparing this on Friday, then why do you need to do work on it in advance?"

"Well, uh, I just thought it'd be nice if I did."

Again, Max and Jerry looked at her blankly.

"Being nice and doing school work? Honey, are you sure you don't have a crush?" Jerry asked.

"Yes! I'm completely positive. I would never date him in a million years."

"Riiighhhttt." Max said.

"Shut up Max." Alex returned.

"Okay," Jerry decided. "If you have to do school work, it's okay for you to miss the wizard lesson this one time. Pick up notes from Max though."

"Dang it! That means I actually have to take notes today." Max groaned.

"What?" Jerry demanded.

"I mean I always take notes and I'm going to take amazing notes today for my loving sister Alex."

"That's what I thought. Now come on." Jerry and Max disappeared into the wizard lair.

Alex walked up to her room and grabbed a blank piece of paper. Justin had said he wanted to do a poster with different sections for each time period. She divided her paper into five sections labeled 1800, 1850, 1900, 1950, and 2013.

_Wow, this is a lot of work. I'm gonna take a break._ Alex thought. She went downstairs to get herself a sandwich. She froze when she saw who was in the sub shop. Justin Russo.

Alex tried to sneak back upstairs but he saw her.

"Hey, Alex! What are you doing here?"

"Uh, I live here."

He looked surprised. "Oh, you live at a sub shop?"

"Well my parents own this place and we work here and we live up those stairs and right now I was doing homework and then I was like 'I wanna snack' and so I came down here and-"Alex realized she was nervous. Why was she nervous? Something about looking into Justin's eyes just made her melt. She snapped out of it. "I saw you." She finished.

"Um, okay." Justin said, obviously confused by her statement.

"I was just gonna come get a sandwich. I'll see you later." Alex said. She walked upstairs. When she got up to her room she looked in her mirror. Her face was red.

"What is wrong with you?" Alex pointed at her mirror. Why did she get so nervous around Justin? Was it possible that she might actually like him?

He was extremely attractive, she couldn't deny that. She thought that even before they were partners. But liking someone only comes with time. Right?

Alex convinced herself that it was impossible that she liked Justin because she didn't even know him. Or at least, she tried to convince herself that. Alex sent Harper a text.

**To Harper:**

**Help! I'm so confused!**

A couple minutes later she got a text back.

**From Harper:**

** What's wrong Alex? Why are you confused?**

Alex typed back.

** To Harper:**

** It's Justin. When Im around him now I get so nervus and I don't know what to do. Help!**

** From Harper:**

** you like Justin? I thought you hated him? And if you like him, it's okay. **

** To Harper: **

** How can I like him? I barely even no him….**

** From Harper:**

** That's true… But it's still possible. I mean, you don't just feel like this over anyone.**

Alex groaned, knowing Harper was right.

**To Harper:**

** Ok… So even if I do like him I can't just tell him. I made it pretty obvius I didn't want to get involved with him. im still not sure I do.**

** From Harper: **

** Just do what you think is best.**

** To Harper:**

** thanks Harper. Great advice.**

** From Harper: **

** Seriously, this is your decision. I'll support you no matter what you decide. Ok?**

Alex sighed and put down her phone. This was gonna be tough. She shouldn't have said what she did to Justin. Now he probably didn't like her.

_Why would he like me anyway? _Alex asked herself. _ To him I'm just another girl._

Hmm, maybe there was some spell she could do to get him to like her?

_No! No! No!_ Alex thought. _Then nothing will be real. _

Alex grabbed a magazine from her bed and flipped it open to page 23.

_**10 WAYS TO GET A GUY TO LIKE YOU! **_It read.

_Convenient. _Alex thought. She continued reading.

_Go up to him and kiss him. Just kiss him. He'll be surprised at first, and then he'll most likely ask for your number. That's a good sign. It means he's interested. Do it!_

Um, obvious, much? Yeah, right! Like that would ever work.

_Wear clothes that will attract his attention._

Uh… No freaking way. Alex was about to throw the magazine away when number 3 caught her eye.

_Try to get him to tell you something personal. Usually if a guy trusts you enough to talk to you about something secret; he's at least emotionally attracted to you, if not physically also._

Hmm… That could actually work. Justin had mentioned that she didn't know what he'd been through. Maybe if she could get him to admit that stuff, he would like her more. Okay, she would try that. On Friday, when she was at his house.

Alone.

**So, there's chapter 3. hope you guys liked it. and again, please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews tragicending1091 and the guest that reviewed. This chapter is on Friday, with Justin. Enjoy!**

Alex slowly walked up to Justin's door step and rang the door bell.

DING! DING! DING!

Justin opened the door and saw Alex.

"Hey." He greeted her.

"Hey." She replied.

"Come in."

She did and Justin walked over to his couch.

"So, did you expand on my idea any?" Justin asked.

"Well, I have this." Alex reached into her pocket and grabbed the piece of paper which she had worked on. Well, kind of worked on. Only for like a minute.

Justin grabbed the piece of paper from Alex and studied it.

He flipped it over. "This is all you did?"

Alex smirked. "Just be happy I did something."

"You barely did anything! All you did was divide it into sections!"

"Calm, down dude. I didn't have to do anything."

Justin composed himself. "Whatever. So I bought a poster board we can use."

"Cool," Alex said. "I like art, so I'll do the artistic stuff and you do all the work-y stuff."

Justin rolled his eyes. "I'm not gonna do all the work Alex. You have to help."

"Fine." Alex grabbed her history notebook and started flipping through it. Justin did the same with his.

After about 5 minutes of this Alex decided to put her plan into action.

"So Justin, how's your life?" Okay, that probably wasn't the most subtle way to go about this, but Alex didn't know what to say.

"Um, fine, I guess." He answered, staring at her oddly.

"Okay, I'm just gonna cut to it. I like helping people," she lied. "And you told me you've been through a lot. I want to know what it is and help you with it."

_That was pretty good, _Alex thought.

"Alex, I appreciate your concern, but I'm fine."

"Justin, you're not fine. I know you're not actually a douche. You just act like one."

Justin smiled. "Well, thanks. And I might tell you if I could. But I can't."

Alex nudged forward. "Oh, come on Justin. If you want to tell me, than tell me. I won't tell anyone. I promise."

Justin hesitated for a moment, and then shook his head. "Sorry, Alex. I can't tell you. Let's get back to the project.

But Alex wasn't giving up that easily.

"Justin. You want to tell me. I want to know. We can both get what we want."

"Fine," Justin said. "I'll tell you."

"Yes! Finally."

"I'm a wizard."

"No way. Seriously?"

"Yeah, I have magical powers."

Alex started laughing really hard, and then she gave Justin a big hug.

"What are you doing?" Justin asked.

"I'm a wizard too!"

"What? For real?"

"Yeah! Look!" Alex pulled her wand out of her boot.

"This is awesome, my happiness is getting louder; give me something to prove I have amazing powers." Alex chanted.

A carpet appeared next to Alex.

"That's a flying carpet isn't it?" Justin laughed. This time he gave Alex a hug.

"You wanna go for a ride?" Alex smiled.

"Sure, you know how to drive it?" Justin looked kind of surprised.

"Yeah, you don't?" Alex questioned.

"No, we don't have a flying carpet. I've always wanted one though."

"Well you can borrow mine any time you like." She probably shouldn't have said that, considering the fact that it wasn't hers, it was her dads. But oh well.

"Awesome, let's go!"

Alex sat in the driver's side and Justin sat next to her. As she lifted the carpet into the air, she noticed Justin tense up.

"Wow, scared much?" Alex smirked.

"Shut up. I've never rode one of these before."

Alex laughed. She quickly casted a spell.

"Justin's really scared; that's apparent. So please, for the next 10 seconds, make us transparent."

The tip of her wand glowed and she and Justin flew through the wall. Once they were outside Justin started talking.

"You're really good a improvising spells."

"Thanks, it's a gift." Alex said.

Justin rolled his eyes. "Right."

They flew around the sky in silence for about a minute before Alex started talking.

"So what's wrong? You said you're a wizard, but why is that a bad thing?"

Justin sighed. "I wasn't expecting to get this far. I was going to erase your brain after I told you I was a wizard."

"Justin, please tell me."

Justin sighed again. "Okay. I have one sibling. He's 19. He's hated me forever, because he only sees me as competition. His life goal is to win the wizard competition. He always tells me he wishes I would've never been born, so he didn't have competition."

Alex gasped. "That's awful."

Justin continued talking. "In 7 months when I turn 18, the wizard competition happens. He spends all of his time studying for the wizard competition. He doesn't live here anymore, but when he visits, it's never for me. He hates me. It hurts so much, and I just need to forget about everything sometimes. So, yeah, I'm kind of a player. But it's hard when your brother wants you to die and you just want him to like you."

Alex didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry."

"What? Why are you sorry? You haven't done anything wrong. You're helping me forget about all the bad stuff that's going on. Like this magic carpet ride. Amazing!" He said, pointing at the sky.

"I'm sorry I judged you so quickly. I didn't know anything. It was just…" She stared off. "I shouldn't have judged you. So yeah, I'm sorry."

"I forgive you." Justin smiled. "Thanks for listening to my rant."

"It was my pleasure."

Justin looked at his watch. "Hey, it's getting late. We better get back if we want to get any work done at all."

"Okay." Alex turned around. She started heading back toward the house.

**2 Hours Later:**

"Thanks for coming Alex. I had fun."

"Yeah, me too. And our project's almost done, so that's cool."

"Yeah, maybe you can come over again sometime."

Alex stared at him blankly.

"You know, to finish the project."

Alex smiled. "Yeah, sure."

"Okay, well, see you at school Monday. Drive safe."

"I will. Bye."

"Bye." Justin shut his door.

Alex couldn't stop grinning as she walked to her car. Justin was a wizard! A wizard! Just like her. It seemed too good to be true.

She never thought she'd say this, but she couldn't wait for school Monday.

**Yup, that's chapter 4! Hope you liked it. I think that was my favorite chapter so far. Anyway, until chapter 5, bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews! Shout out to joy, , tajahnae, and randomsmileyperson for reviewing. Thanks! You guys are ****awesome. Now about this chapter, you might not like it that much, because it's kind of just a filler chapter. But don't worry, next chapter ****will be better. Anyway, enjoy!**

Alex's phone rang. She picked it up.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Alex! Hey, it's Harper." Harper stated.

"Oh, hey Harper. What's up?"

"What's up with me? What's up with you? How's it going with you and Justin?"

Despite herself, Alex blushed, thankful Harper couldn't see her. "Uh, pretty good I guess." She responded, not exactly wanting to admit to Harper that she was right about giving Justin a chance.

"I mean like, does he like you too?"

"Wow, Harper, way to get right to the point."

"Sorry, but I'm so curious!"

"Well…. I'm not really sure if Justin likes me. We kind-of had a moment at his house yesterday, but-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You were at his house yesterday?!" Harper exclaimed, excitement in her voice.

Alex rolled her eyes. "Yeah, it wasn't a big deal. We were just working on the project."

"Oh." Harper replied.

"Well, we were _supposed _to be just working on the project." Alex corrected herself.

"Wait, what?" Harper was getting ecstatic. "Spill!"

"Okay, okay. So I kind of, sort of, took him on a magic carpet ride."

"What? You told him about magic! You barely even know him Alex!"

"Harper relax. He's a wizard too."

"Seriously? Oh my gosh, you guys are meant to be together."

Again, Alex rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well I'm still not sure he likes me."

"Are you kidding? Of course he likes you. Now what was that 'moment' you said you guys had?"

"Well, he kind of told me some personal stuff that's happened in his life and he told me I was helping him forget about all of it." Alex smiled, thinking about it.

"Aw, that's so cute. And cliché. But still cute." Harper gushed.

"Yeah, well let's hope he likes me then. I'll see you later."

"Okay, thanks for telling me everything. Bye, Alex."

"Bye." Alex hung up the phone. Just as she did, Max walked into her room.

"I heard your whole conversation." He grinned.

Alex's face fell. "What do you know?" She looked at him suspiciously.

"I know you like Justin, the guy that you insisted you didn't like a few days ago with me and Dad. And I know you took him on a magic carpet ride and that he's a wizard."

"Okay, so you know everything." She thought for a moment. "Max please don't tell Dad yet. I want to tell him when the time is right."

"Why shouldn't I tell?" Max grinned, enjoying the superiority.

Alex rolled her eyes at this and walked closer to Max. "Because if you do," Alex started, still walking closer to Max. "I will get back at you. And you know how bad that can be."

Max gulped. "Fine. I won't tell. For now."

"Okay. Now leave my room please." She said to Max, who was still awkwardly standing there.

"Oh, right." Max got up and walked out of the room.

Alex sighed. She couldn't wait to see Justin.

**Meanwhile, at Justin's House:**

She was… Amazing. That's the only word that could truly fit her. She acted care free, lazy, outspoken, but when the time came, she was… Amazing.

When Justin had told Alex he was a wizard, he wasn't planning it to go like that. He was just going to erase her memory, and it just, well, it just happened so fast.

But it was so magical. And not just because of the flying carpet.

Justin had dated and slept with plenty of girls. But that was just because he needed something to distract him from his real life. Something that would make him forget about everything that was going on.

Alex was different. And they weren't even technically dating yet. Yet. Yes, Justin wanted to date Alex. Alex Santiano. He never thought he would say that.

She was different than most girls. Normally, when he saw a girl, he saw a pretty face, a hot body or something like that. Not with Alex.

He saw an amazing girl who he genuinely wanted to get to know better. He needed Alex in his life. And plus, they were both wizards! That was an amazing discovery. That magic carpet ride was absolutely unbelievable, and he wasn't talking about the view.

They were so similar, yet so different at the same time. It was weird, but it was magic. So what was he going to do? He could go up to her on Monday and ask her out. She might say yes.

_If she even likes me._ Justin thought. She had to like him. How could he feel like that about a girl and her not return the favor? It didn't make sense. But he couldn't just assume that she liked him, because it was quite possible that she didn't. Which would suck, really bad.

But it seemed like he had grown on her. I mean, she had absolutely despised him when they first had become partners for the project. Now, they were pretty good friends, it seemed. Although she might have just been caught up in the moment of them both being wizards. Which was understandable. A disappointing thought, but still understandable.

Justin looked at his phone, wishing he had Alex's number. He also glanced at the time. 3:42. It was Saturday.

Justin sighed. Would Monday ever get here?

**So yeah, that's chapter 5. You got to see some of Justin's thoughts which is cool. And don't worry, the next chapter will be Monday. Anyway, see ya.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! So i couldn't wait to upload this. shout out to randomsmileyperson and dynamiclala for reviewing. So this is Monday, the next confrontation with Justin. Enjoy. :)**

"Max, are you almost ready? You're taking forever." Alex complained, waiting anxiously at the door knob.

"One minute, calm down." Max replied, tying his left shoe.

"Why are you so excited to go to school? Normally you're making up excuses as to why you can't go." Jerry asked, as he flipped a pancake into the air.

"Yeah, Alex. Why do you want to go so badly?" Max grinned at his sister.

Alex glared at him. "Harper said… She had something important to tell me. I want to find out what it is." Alex lied, hoping her father would believe her.

"Riiiiggghhhhttt." Max smirked.

Jerry looked over the two suspiciously. "Am I missing something here?"

"Nope, gotta go!" Alex replied quickly. She grabbed Max's arm and pulled him out the door. Once they were outside Alex started talking. Or, yelling more accurately.

"Are you crazy?" Alex stomped her foot. "If you ever do something like that again, you're dead, got it?"

"Dude, chill." Max replied calmly."What's the big deal, anyway? You don't usually care about stuff like this that much."

"Justin's…. Different."

"What, so he's more than just "hot?" Max smirked at her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Alex said, getting kind of angry.

"I'm just saying, usually when you describe your boyfriends to me, you say they're "so cute!" or "so hot" or something like that. What makes this dude different?"

"He's more than that. I mean, yeah, he's hot, but he's also really sweet, and he has a heart."

Max rolled his eyes. Alex noticed and punched him in the arm.

Max smiled. "That's so sappy, but I'm glad he makes you happy. Hey, that rhymes!"

Alex laughed. When they arrived at school, they went their separate ways.

Alex started walking towards her first hour when she saw Justin. He noticed her also and started walking toward her.

"Hey, Alex!" He grinned. Just being around her made him feel great.

"Hey!" Alex smiled.

"So, what's up?" Justin asked her, not really knowing what to say.

"Uh, not much. Just heading to my first hour." Alex paused. " But you know… I don't really have to go. I think I might skip. But I wish I had someone to skip with me." Alex said, trying to hint something.

"Oh, really? I was thinking the same thing. Let's skip together!"Justin said. Then, realizing he sounded _way _too enthusiastic, cleared his throat. "You know, if you want."

Alex smiled. "Sure, I'd love that."

"Cool, I'll drive us."

"Who said anything about driving?" Alex grinned.

Justin stopped, confused for a second, then smiled.

"Okay, where are you taking us?" Justin asked, trying to contain the excitement in his voice.

"Where do you want to go?" Alex asked.

"Um, we could go to the park?" He said more as a question than an idea.

"Yeah, the park sounds fun." Alex grabbed her wand out of her boot and was about to do a make-em-up to get them to the park. Then she stopped.

"Hey, you never showed me your wand." Alex said.

"Oh, yeah." He took his backpack off of his back and pulled out his wand.

"That's your wand?" Alex laughed. "It looks like a freaking twig!"

"Shut up." Justin responded, but then he too started laughing. They stood there for a couple more minutes just laughing like a couple of idiots; then they heard something.

RING! RING! RING!

"Crap, we better get out of here before Mr. Laritate finds us." Justin said. "You wanna do a spell or me?"

Alex smirked. "We both know I'm better at improvising spells than you. I'll do it."

"What? No, I'll do it. I'm just as good."

Alex rolled her eyes. "Okay, I'll let you do it to satisfy your manly ego." She said, putting air quotes around the words manly and ego.

Justin ignored her and held his wand tight.

"We want to go to the park… So take us… To the park." Justin said lamely. Nothing happened.

"Seriously dude? That's the best you can come up with?" Alex grinned. "Just let me do it."

"Fine." Justin said, obviously already humiliated enough.

"The park is a really fun place to go; so take us there, like so…" Alex chanted.

They disappeared into a cloud of mist and appeared at the park.

"Okay, you gotta teach me how to do that." Justin said.

"Sure, I'll help you and you can flash us back home."

"Cool."

They walked around in silence for about a minute before Alex started the conversation back.

"So, uh, how are things going? Like, with your brother and stuff."

"Nothing new to report. But…" He faded off.

"What Justin? You can tell me."

"It's just, I'm so scared Alex. About the wizard competition. If I lose… I won't have magic anymore. I've had magic forever. And I'm pretty sure there's no way I can win, since my brother studies literally all the time. I'm pretty sure he has every spell book memorized."

"Justin, you have a chance." Alex said, trying to make him feel better.

Justin stared at her in disbelief. "You can't honestly think that."

"But I do."

"How? Did you _not _see my terrible attempt of a spell? I can't even take us to the park! How can I win the wizard competition?"

"Okay, you have a point. But I'll help you. It'll take some work. But I'll help."

"You mean, you're gonna do work?" He fake gasped.

Alex rolled her eyes. "I know, it's unbelievable, right? Seriously, you're my friend. I'll help you."

"Okay." Justin responded. It was weird around Alex. He always knew what to say around girls. Not around Alex, though. He would've never even dreamed of telling anyone about his problems. But Alex was different.

"Cool," Alex started. "Let's go somewhere no one will see us." She waved her wand. Suddenly, her and Justin were in a vast hole of nothingness. That was the only way to describe it. There was literally nothing around them.

"Where are we?" Justin asked.

"A wizard hole. Haven't you ever been in one? I went in one near the beginning of my wizard training."

"Oh, yeah. Right." Justin said.

"Justin? What are you hiding? You do get wizards lessons, don't you?"

Justin sighed. "Not exactly. My parents have pretty much given up on me becoming the family wizard. They spend all their time on my brother."

"Oh. Sorry, I didn't know."

"No, it's okay. Anyway, what should I do now that we're in here?"

"Get us out of here."

"What?" Justin looked confused.

"Get us out of here. Use a make-em-up and get us out of here." Alex clarified.

"But I don't know how." Justin complained.

"Okay, here are the things to think about when you're doing a make-em-up. First, think of what you want to happen."

_I wanna be with you. _Justin thought. But that's not what he said. "I wanna get out of here."

"Right. Next, think of a word that rhymes with here, or another word you could use."

"Okay, well for 'here' there's near, mirror, ear, fear, tear, peer…." Justin kept listing things.

"Okay, are there any of those words that could somewhat relate to the situation you're in right now?"

"Uh, yeah. Fear." He smirked.

Alex laughed. "Okay, now make two sentences, and end each sentence with one of the two words."

"Alright… I don't know if I can do it though."

"You can, trust me."

"Okay… Um…." He grabbed his wand. "The situation I'm in is my biggest fear, so please get us out of here."

His wand glowed and in a few seconds they found themselves at the park.

Justin grinned really big. "I did it!" He said.

"You did it!" Alex echoed, running up and giving Justin a big hug. Justin hugged her back.

_I feel so safe in his arms. _Alex thought, enjoying everything about the hug.

_She's so perfect, I wish I could hold her like this all the time. _Justin thought.

They both realized they had been hugging awhile and they jumped back.

"Um, nice job on the spell." Alex said awkwardly, kicking herself for hugging him too long.

"Uh, thanks." Justin replied in the same sense.

"Do you think you could do a spell to get us back to school? It's already the middle of 2nd hour."

"I can try." Justin took a deep breath. "I'd much rather stay here, this place is much more cool; but because we have to, take us to school." Justin recited.

They appeared at the school within a few seconds.

"That was really good!" Alex smiled at him. "And that was only one day of lessons."

"Thanks, it was fun to be able to do that."

And for that one second, everything felt perfect.

**So there you go. :) sorry they're not together yet. It'll happen soon... By the way, this whole story is already written, and it's 20 chapters. Just so you know... Anyway, please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Thanks to randomsmileyperson and tragicending1091 for reviewing. I really appreciate you guys's support. Anyway, I think all of you guys are gonna like this chapter. Tell me what you think of it in the reviews.**

"Alex!" Alex turned around from her locker and saw Justin running toward her.

"Hey, Justin. What's up?" Alex responded, slamming her locker shut.

"Do you have our project? We present today." Justin exclaimed, out of breath from running.

Alex shook her head in disbelief. "No, I'm so sorry! I don't know how I forgot it. I'll just… Uh…"

"Alex, how could you do that? We're gonna lose 50% of our grade because of that!"

"I know, I know. I'm thinking." Alex snapped her fingers. "I'll just use a spell to get it here." She looked around to make sure the coast was clear and then pulled her wand out. Then, she stopped, and grinned slyly.

"What?" Justin asked.

"Or… You'll use a spell to get it here." Alex answered.

Justin shook his head. "No, Alex. I'm still new at this. You just do it."

"No, this is good practice. Come on, it's not that hard. Remember the steps." Alex persuaded.

Justin groaned. "Fine." He pulled his wand out of his pocket and thought for a moment.

"Alex was being an idiot as you can see; so give our poster board to me." Justin chanted. The poster they had created appeared in Justin's hand.

Alex rolled her eyes. "Okay, I don't like the words you used, but nice job on the spell. You keep it until 6th hour. Then we'll present it."

Justin smiled. "Okay, see you then."

"Okay." Justin walked away.

Alex shifted the books in her hand to a more comfortable position and started walking when someone ran in front of her.

"Harper!" Alex yelled. "You can't just pop in front of people randomly like that."

"Right," Harper started. "Says the girl who always just randomly flashes into my room."

Alex shrugged. "Okay, point taken. Now what do you want?"

"I saw you with Justin. What'd you guys say?"

Alex rolled her eyes. "Harper, it wasn't anything romantic. We were just talking about the project."

Harper sighed. "Well there's been a rumor around school that you and Justin are going out. Is it true?"

"As much as I'd like to say that's true, it's not." Alex admitted. "I still can't tell if he's into me. He seems to like me, at least as a friend. I just can't tell if it's more than that."

"I'm sure he's into you. He told you some personal stuff, right? Usually guys only do that when they trust you a lot."

"I hope you're right Harper."

"Yeah, well, good luck. I'm going to 3rd hour."

"Okay, see ya. I guess I'll go to 3rd hour too."

Harper and Alex started walking in opposite directions.

The next few hours took forever, or so it seemed to Alex. She couldn't wait until 6th hour, when she and Justin presented their project.

Finally, after what seemed like years, it was 6th hour.

Alex walked into the room and saw Justin already standing there.

"You ready?" He asked her.

She took a deep breath. "I guess."

They sat down and Mr. Johnson started talking.

"So who wants to present first?" He questioned.

Justin and Alex raised their hands, but so did many other kids.

He called on John and McKenzie first. They made a poster similar to Justin and Alex's, but it was apparent not as much effort was put into it.

Next was Harper and Jenny. They made a power point presentation, which was actually pretty impressive.

Josh and Lindsay just made a research paper and it was _so_ boring. Everyone was pretty sure not even Mr. Johnson was paying attention.

Natalie and Jake also made a pretty impressive power point. Alex felt a pinch of jealousy toward Natalie but shook it off, remembering she liked Justin.

Finally Mr. Johnson called on Alex and Justin.

They walked to the front, their poster in Justin's hand and took a deep breath.

"Technology," Justin read from the poster. "And how it's advanced over the years."

Alex pointed to a picture.

"In 1800, there wasn't really any advanced technology at all. Probably most kids now-a-days couldn't live in this time period."

This caused a few chuckles from the kids in the class, and Alex relaxed.

Then, Justin started talking. "In 1850, they were getting there. They made barbed wire, and someone had an idea for a dishwasher. Still not much technology though."

Alex continued. "By 1900, things were looking up. The steam engine was invented. Pretty cool stuff."

"And in the 1950's," Justin said. "The telephone, radio, and many other modern conveniences we take advantage of were invented."

"And now," Alex smiled. "It's 2013. We have so many conveniences. Cell phones, microwaves, refrigerators, tablets, laptops, and so much more. Things have really changed over the last 200 years."

A few moments passed.

"The end." Justin concluded awkwardly.

The class clapped, and Justin and Alex smiled.

Mr. Johnson shushed the class. "So Alex and Justin," he looked at his paper. "Do you think that both of you did an equal amount of work on this project?"

Alex and Justin burst out laughing, thinking about what had happened the night at Justin's house, where Alex had come with barely more than nothing done.

Everyone looked confused. "Um, Alex? Justin? What's so funny?" Mr. Johnson crossed his arms.

"Um, nothing Mr. Johnson. I just heard something funny earlier." Justin made up, still struggling not to laugh.

"Right… So what's the answer?"

"Yes, we did an equal amount of work on this project." Alex said."Right Justin?"

Justin chuckled. "Right Alex."

"Alrighty then. Next, did you enjoy this team building experience?" Mr. Johnson continued.

Alex gazed into Justin's eyes. "It was great."

Justin stared at her gorgeous face. "Yeah."

He was at a loss for words.

Then, before either of them knew what they were doing, their lips met.

_We're kissing! _Alex thought._ And he's not pulling away!_

Justin was thinking similar thoughts. Both of them knew that they were probably in a lot of trouble. But honestly, in that moment, they couldn't have cared less.

They continued kissing passionately, both of them enjoying it immensely.

_It was totally worth the wait._ Justin thought.

"Ahem." Mr. Johnson said, causing Alex and Justin to pull apart.

Everyone in the class stared at them for a moment, but then Harper started clapping.

Soon, the whole class was clapping along with her.

Alex and Justin looked at each other. Alex blushed; Justin looked embarrassed.

"Does this mean?" Alex started but didn't want to finish.

"Yeah, if you want it to." Justin responded, clearly knowing what Alex was talking about.

"I do want it to." Alex didn't hesitate.

"Yeah?" Justin asked, knowing her answer, but wanting to hear it again.

"Yeah."

**Yes! They're officially together now. Hope you liked the way it happened. i wasn't really sure how to make it official, so i kind of just winged it. But, yeah, they're together now. But don't think the story's almost over now, because it's most definitely not. Anyway, thanks for reading, and please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Thanks randomsmileyperson for your continuous reviews. And, not trying to be a review freak or whatever like a lot of people, but I only got one review. And reviews are really amazing for me to read. They let me know people want me to keep writing. So please take a little time and review. Now, anyway, here's chapter 8. **

"Oh my gosh, that was the cutest thing ever!" Harper squealed. Alex was on the phone with her.

Alex rolled her eyes, but smiled. She continued straightening her hair. "It was pretty cool." She admitted. "It was so unexpected. We just… Kissed. Oh, how I love history."

Harper laughed. "So, you guys are like, official now?"

"Yeah, I guess. It's pretty cool, it's just kind of weird."

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Alex started. She started walking toward her dresser to grab her lip gloss. "When I first talked to Justin I hated him. With a passion. But the more I started to get to know him, the more I liked him. It's just crazy. And how he's a wizard! I mean, seriously, what are the chances of that? Next thing I know, you'll tell me you're a wizard."

"Well actually," Harper grinned.

"Don't even say that Harper."

Harper laughed.

"See you later. I gotta get ready for my date with Justin." Alex said.

"Alright. I'll talk to you later."

"Ok, bye."

She hung up the phone and threw it on her bed.

"Am I ready?" She said aloud. She looked herself over in the mirror. She looked pretty good. Justin had said not to get all dressed up for their date, but she couldn't help it.

She walked outside and waited at the curb. About five minutes later, Justin arrived in his car.

"Need a ride?" Justin grinned at Alex.

Alex played along. "I would love one, thank you." Once she got into the car, Justin started the car.

"So where are we going?" Alex asked him.

"You'll see once we get there." Justin said, smiling at her.

"Fine." Alex said.

10 minutes later Justin pulled into Alex's favorite Chinese restaurant.

"Oh my gosh, how did you know I love this place?" Alex asked, excited.

"Honestly, I just looked at your Facebook page." Justin said sheepishly.

Alex laughed. "Oh yeah. I forgot I put that on there."

Justin laughed along with her and then he parked. Once they were inside, they stood in the line.

"How am I supposed to tell her?" Justin said quietly, thinking Alex couldn't hear him.

"Tell me what?" Alex questioned.

"It's just," he was searching for the right words. "Can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure, I guess." Alex smiled.

"And you won't get mad?"

"I don't think so…" Alex was starting to get worried.

"Well, the truth is—"

"A table for two?" A Chinese worker asked them politely.

"Um, yeah." Justin replied. The waiter led Justin and Alex to their table.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" The waiter questioned.

"Yeah, I'll have water; what about you Justin?" Alex said quickly. She really wanted to hear this secret Justin was talking about.

"A root beer please." Justin said.

"Alright, I'll be back in a few minutes to take your orders." The waiter left.

"So?" Alex peered at Justin.

"What?" Justin asked, genuinely confused.

"What's the secret?" Alex replied rather loudly.

"Oh, right." Justin stuttered. "Well, the truth is that me and you probably weren't going to be partners for the project."

Alex was confused. "What do you mean? Mr. Johnson picked me and you to be partn—"

"No, that's the point." Justin paused. "This is hard to say."

Alex crossed her arms. "Tell me Justin."

"I used magic to get us to be partners." Justin said, dreading seeing her reaction.

"You what!" Alex yelled. A few of the tables near them turned and looked at them.

"Um, what do you two want to eat?" The waiter said awkwardly.

Alex groaned. He showed up at the worst moments. "I'll have the orange chicken combo with rice instead of noodles." She ordered quickly.

Justin sighed. He had been dreading having to tell Alex this. "Um, I'll have the same thing."

The waiter left without saying anything. When he was gone, Alex continued.

"You what!" Alex repeated.

"Look, I know it sounds bad. But I—" Justin started.

"Yes, it sounds bad! Are you freaking kidding me?"

"Alex!" Justin said. "Let me finish talking before you yell at me. Please."

"Fine," Alex replied. "Why did you do it?"

"Okay, when I first saw you, I thought you were…" Justin thought for a moment. "Pretty. And I wanted to make a move on you. But I didn't think you'd ever talk to me unless you were forced to. So, I used magic to get Mr. Johnson to put us together."

"You put us together because you thought I was hot, and you just wanted to sleep with me?" Alex was getting really mad.

"Look, I'm sorry. Maybe I shouldn't have done that, but look where we are now. At first it was just about that, but that night with the carpet, was… Incredible. That's when I really started to fall for you. You just seemed like such an amazing girl. From that moment on, I knew that I wanted to be with you."

Alex couldn't help but smile a little bit.

"You've liked me since that night?" Alex said.

Justin nodded. "There was just something magical about you. And I'm not talking about you being a—"

"Yeah, I know." Alex grinned.

"So you're not mad?" Justin asked eagerly.

Alex rolled her eyes. "I can't stay mad at you. And that's probably not a good thing."

"You know you love me." Justin laughed.

Alex nodded. "I can't help it."

The waiter brought them their food, and for the rest of the date they talked about all of their magical adventures.

"And then I had to save the world yet again from the Angels of Darkness." Alex concluded.

"Wow," Justin said. "You saved the world a lot. Looks like I owe you something."

"What do you have in mind?" Alex asked.

"This." Justin stood up from his side of the table and walked up to Alex. He put his lips onto hers. They continued kissing until—

"Ahem." The waiter said. Alex and Justin pulled apart and looked at the waiter.

"Um, here's your bill." He said awkwardly, putting the bill on the table.

"Teenage relationships." The waiter muttered as he walked away.

"Why does someone always interrupt us while we're kissing?" Justin asked Alex.

"I don't know." Alex laughed. Justin paid the bill.

"That was a great first date." Alex smiled at Justin.

"Yeah, it was." Justin said.

Justin put his arm around Alex as they walked back to his car.

**Aw, their first date. Anyway, that surprised you didn't it? About Justin using magic to get Alex? Well, I'm excited for you to find out what happens next. Anyways, again, please review. They're GREATLY appreciated.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, thanks to randomsmileyperson and burkelyduffieldlover for reviewing. And here's chapter 9.**

"So baby whenever you're ready…. When you're ready come and get it; na, na, na, na…" Alex was singing/screaming while she was listening to her music. She stopped when she heard a knock at her door.

"Um, can I come in?" Her dad asked, still standing behind the door.

Alex took one earphone out. "Yeah, sure Dad." Her dad walked in, a spell book in one hand, and a cupcake in the other.

"What are you doing here?" her Dad asked her, crossing his arms.

"Um, last time I checked, I live here." Alex returned, not understanding what Jerry was meaning.

"No!" He rolled his eyes. "I mean why aren't you in the wizards lair? It's time for wizards lessons."

"Oh," Alex giggled. "I forgot."

Jerry looked at her suspiciously. "This is the third time you 'forgot' this week. What's going on? Why are you so distracted all the time?" His eyes widened. "Oh no, you're dating someone, aren't you. Who is it Alex?"

"No, it's not that, really." Alex said. And sure, maybe it was a lie, but she wasn't ready to tell her dad yet. She was sure that he wouldn't approve of Justin.

"Then what is it?"

"It's just some drama and stuff at school. It'll be fine soon." Alex was thankful she was so good at lying, otherwise she would be in a lot of trouble right then.

"Fine." Jerry said. Alex was pretty sure he was still suspicious, but that lie would hold it in for awhile.

"Let's go to the lair." Jerry started walking out the door. Alex was close behind when she got a text from Justin.

"Who'd you get a text from?" Jerry stopped.

"Harper." Alex quipped. The answer satisfied Jerry, and he continued walking to the lair. Alex opened the text.

**Hey alex, my brothers coming for the weekend, he'll be nicer if you're here. Wanna come? PLZ? ;)**

Alex giggled, and her dad noticed.

"What's so funny?" Her dad questioned.

"Dad, geez. Quit being so suspicious. Harper told me a funny joke." Alex lied, getting really annoyed with her dad's over obsessive suspicion. And yeah, maybe he was right, but so what?

Jerry sighed and they both walked into the lair.

"Took you long enough." Max looked up from his gaming system.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, well we're here now. Let's start. Today we're talking about…." Jerry started talking. Alex stopped paying attention and quietly recited a spell.

"If he sees my phone, he'll be mad. Make my phone invisible, but just to my dad." It appeared that nothing happened, but Jerry could no longer see her phone.

She texted Justin.

**I don't know… im kinda bsy. **

She smiled as she sent the text. She was going to go no matter what, but Justin was so cute when he begged.

**Aw, plz? Ill do anything… **Justin replied. Alex almost laughed out loud, but managed to stop herself.

**Anything? **She sent back.

**Absolutely anything. ;) **Justin replied.

**Haha, I was just joking, of corse ill go. **Alex smiled as she sent the text.

"So what's the answer Alex?" Jerry snapped Alex out of her thoughts.

"Oh, uh… B. Yeah. B." Alex stuttered.

"Wrong, actually, there was no question. I just noticed you smiling really big, and I wanted to see if you were _actually _listening to the lesson. But, no, you weren't."

"Yeah, uh-huh." Alex started, not really paying attention. "Hey, I'm sorry, but I gotta go. Major Harper crisis. See ya. And ground me when I get home I don't care, but I really gotta go." Alex grabbed her purse and flashed out before Jerry could say anything.

She appeared at Justin's house."Oh hey Alex. Glad you could come." Justin smiled over at Alex. "My brother, Josh, **(A/N. I realized I never gave him a name, haha) **will be here any minute."

"Okay." She gave Justin a quick peck on the cheek before sitting on the couch.

"I'm here!" a pretty good looking dude, who appeared to be about 20 walked into the house. He kicked his shoes off by the door and walked over.

"Wait a sec." Josh looked Alex over. "This is your girlfriend? But, she's hot!" He turned to Alex. "Why are you dating this loser?" He asked, pointing at Justin.

"He's not a loser." Alex stated. She had known Justin's brother was rude and insensitive, but that was just too much.

"Aw, she even sticks up for you." Josh smirked. "Hey, I'm Josh."

Alex rolled her eyes. "I'm Alex."

"So have you hooked up with her yet?" Josh turned to Justin.

"Excuse me?" Alex asked.

"Josh!" Justin said. "What the hell?"

Josh laughed. "You know that's all he wants in a girl. He wants a girl who he can have some fun with in bed and then he just dumps you. I would stay away from him if I were you." Josh said to Alex.

"Josh, that's not true." Justin protested.

Alex held her hands up. "Okay, Josh. A month ago I would've totally agreed with that statement. But Justin's not actually like that. We're both wizards. I'm helping him train for the wizard competition. And he's a really sweet guy. We can both relate to each other."

Justin blushed. "Aw, thanks Alex."

"You're welcome." Alex smiled and kissed Justin.

Josh covered his eyes. "Aw, no PDA." They both broke apart.

"Look, I know what you may think, but he's just tricking you. He just wants you in bed." Josh warned Alex.

"Josh, you need to shut up." Justin warned. "Or you're going to really regret it."

"No, you need to shut up. Because when I beat your sorry ass in the wizard competition, I'm gonna be the only one who can do magic for you." Josh replied.

"Noooo." Alex was starting to get really pissed off. "Justin's gonna win the wizard competition. He would make a _much _better wizard than you. In fact, Justin's gonna do a spell to get you out of here right now. Do it Justin."

"Wait, Justin…" Josh started, but was interrupted.

"I want to make this asshole disappear, so get him the hell out of here." Justin grinned, as his brother flashed away.

"Thanks for that Alex, but you didn't have to stand up for me."Justin said.

"No, but I wanted to. I can't wait for the wizard competition, because you are gonna beat that dude _so_ bad."

**Whoa, a few intense moments there. Hope you liked it. And I apologize if the language offended anyone but I felt like it was needed in the chapter. Oh and also, did you like the Selena Gomez 'Come and Get It' reference from the beginning? Oh, I love that song. Anyway, hope you liked the chapter and PLEASE REVIEW. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! thanks to harryhermioneedwardbella, burkelyduffieldlover, and randomsmileyperson for reviewing! And you guys might not like this chapter, but don't worry. Everything will work out okay in the end. Anyway, chapter 10!**

Justin and Alex were lazily strolling through the hallways before school.

"I still don't know if I can win." Justin argued, referring to Alex's previous statement, saying he was going to win for sure.

"Don't say that. You're so much better than him. He does not deserve to be a full wizard."

"Maybe he doesn't deserve it, but he could still get it." Justin pointed out.

"Look Justin, the best wizard is gonna win. And that wizard is you." Alex countered.

Justin looked at Alex and smiled. "Alex, you're the only person that believes in me. Thanks for always being there."

"You're welcome. And I always will be there." Alex gave Justin a hug. They continued walking through the hallways.

"Uh, hey Alex." Justin and Alex turned around to find someone slightly familiar standing behind them. "Jake?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, um… I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to hang out with me later, Alex. We could, I don't know, see a movie or something."

Justin cleared his throat. "Ahem. Boyfriend standing right here."

Jake's eyes widened. "Wait, you're dating him?" He said it as if Justin was the most disgusting creature on the Earth. "Alex, do you know this guy's reputat-"

"Yes Jake, I've heard it a million times before. He's a player, he just wants to sleep with me, bla, bla, bla…"

"Okay…" Jake said. "But keep your options open. Here's my number if you change your mind." Jake handed Alex a slip of paper with his number written on it, before walking away.

Justin shook his head. "Can you believe that loser? Thinking he could just waltz right in here and take you away?" Justin laughed. When Alex didn't laugh with him, he got a worried look on his face.

"Alex, you're not thinking of—"

"No, of course not." Alex replied quickly. Maybe a little too quickly.

"Alright." Justin ended the conversation. "So about the wizard competition,"

Alex interrupted him. "Hey, sorry Justin, I gotta go to class. I'll see you later."

"Um, okay." Alex left Justin with a confused look on his face.

Alex started thinking. She wasn't even supposed to be partnered with Justin in the first place. None of this should've even happened. But it was like two parts of her brain were arguing with each other.

If Alex dumped Justin, he'd be devastated. But then again, she shouldn't stay in a relationship just for the guy. It was important what she wanted too.

But what did she want? She had wanted to get to know Jake, and an opportunity had been given. But on the other hand, she'd gotten to know Justin. A really sweet guy who she genuinely cared about.

But then again, were those characteristics of a boyfriend or a friend? Alex wasn't really sure of anything at that moment, so she decided to try to clear her head.

She walked outside and sat in her hiding spot behind a tree behind the school. Nobody knew about it, or so she thought.

"Alex?" Alex jumped back and when she saw who it was, breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh my gosh Max, you scared me!" Alex sat down. "Why are you ditching class?"

"Because I don't want to go to math." Max smirked. Alex chuckled. "What about you?"

"Well," Alex had a few options. She could tell Max the truth, and he probably wouldn't tell anyone. But did she want Max to know? Or she could make up some lie to cover up what was actually going on. She decided to tell him.

"You know Justin, right?" Alex said.

"Yeah, what happened? Did he break up with you? If he did, I can teach him a lesson." Max put his right hand into a fist and hit it against his left hand.

Alex laughed and shook her head. "No, it's something else." She turned serious. "He used magic to get me to be his partner on the history project."

"Alright…"

Alex continued. "And, I really wanted to be partners with this guy named Jake. And today Jake asked me out, and of course I said no because I'm dating Justin… But there's a part of me that wants to go out with him. I mean, I wasn't even supposed to be partners with Justin anyway."

Max quickly pondered this. "So, I'm confused." What else was new? "Do you like Justin or this Jake kid?"

Alex raised her hands in the air. "I don't know! I don't think I like Jake. I don't even know him."

"Then pick Justin. Problem solved." Max nodded his head in satisfaction.

"But I might like Jake more if I got to know him." Alex countered. "There's just no way to be sure unless-"

"You went out with him." Max finished her sentence.

"Exactly." Alex sighed. "So what should I do?"

Max thought for a moment, and then shrugged his shoulders. "I have absolutely no idea."

"Well thanks, Max. You've been a real help."

Max smiled. "Thanks. Dating advice is my specialty."

Alex groaned. "I'm going back to school. This meeting never happened. Agreed?"

Max nodded his head. "Agreed."

Alex headed back towards the school, still as confused as she was, if not more. What was she supposed to do?

_I could go back in time before Justin and me became partners. _But did she really want to do that? Justin and her had chemistry. She could tell that for sure. But the thing was, it wasn't supposed to happen. Well, maybe it would've happened anyway, but the chances were slim.

Alex groaned in agonizing frustration. Who should she choose?

**Okay so some of you are probably mad at me for moving the story in this direction, but relax. This is a JALEX. I don't plan on changing that. Anyway, please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, so here's chapter 11. thanks to randomsmileyperson, burkelyduffieldlover, harryhermioneedwardbella, oreocheesecakees and roxieharella for reviewing. I appreciate it! Enjoy this chapter.**

Justin's POV:

Things had been weird lately with Alex. Like, I would call her and she either wouldn't answer or she would end the conversation before anything was even said.

From excuses as simple as homework, (which I knew Alex didn't do homework) to things more complicated, like making a magic potion to turn a dog into a catfish. That's seriously what she said.

Did it have something to do with that Jake kid? Where did he even come from? Alex had first started acting weird right when Jake was there. That couldn't have been it. I tried to deny it, but it kept gnawing in the back of mind.

I decided the only thing I could truly do to see if my suspicions were correct was to actually _ask _Alex. So I did. I called her phone.

Alex picked up a few seconds later.

"Um, hey Justin. I can't really talk right—" Alex started but was interrupted.

"Alex, what's going on with you lately? Is it that Jake kid?"

Alex was silent, and I hung my head and sighed.

"No, Justin! Please don't be upset. Let me explain."

"Fine."

"Look, me and you weren't even supposed to be partners. None of this should be happening. For all I know, I could've been with Jake."

I knew I shouldn't have told her about the magic to put her and me together. "Alex, listen. Maybe this wouldn't have necessarily happened. But it did happen. And I thought you liked me."

I was beginning to think I was imagining all of the moments we had.

"Of course I liked you. It's just… I might like Jake. I don't know if I do though because I've never hung out with him."

"I thought I was the only guy you liked." Justin felt like crying.

"Justin, listen. I haven't made a decision yet… I'm just confused right now. And I'm so sorry to say this but I need some space for awhile."

"You're breaking up with me?" I was shocked. Girls never broke up with me. It was always the other way around.

"No… I just need a break. I need time to think, alright?"

I couldn't even speak. I hung up the phone.

I sat down for five minutes letting it sink in. Alex broke up with me. Alex broke up with me. Alex broke up with me. And then, I broke down crying.

I just sobbed like a baby. This feeling was so new. Alex was the only girlfriend I seriously liked. This thought just caused me to sob even more.

Eventually my thoughts turned to anger. This was all the Jake kid's fault. I needed to blow off some steam.

I walked outside and got in my car. I drove around town for awhile, and finally stopped at Waverly Place. I got out and started walking around. Then I saw Jake. He was the last person I wanted to see right then. I turned around but Jake saw me.

"Hey Justin, why the glum look?" He walked up to me and I clenched my fists.

"Go away Jake. I don't want to talk to anyone right now. Especially you."

Jake smiled. "Hey, what'd I do? I'm the reason you're sad?" His voice was teasing and especially irritating to me.

"Jake, seriously. Get away from me."

"Aw, what happened? Did Alex break up with you and choose me?" Jake smirked.

What I did next, I regret. But you gotta understand what I was feeling right then. Alex had just broken up with me, possibly to date this guy, and now he was in front of me teasing me.

So I punched him in the face. Hard. My fist landed stiffly against his jaw and he fell back in surprise. He stayed on the ground for awhile and when he stood up, I got a good look at his face. It wasn't in too bad shape, but there was some blood coming from his lip.

He came up close to me. "Did you seriously just punch me in the face?"

I wasn't gonna back out now. "Yeah, what are you gonna do about it?" I probably shouldn't have said that.

He _did _in fact do something about it. He punched me right back. Except, not in the face. Let's just say he punched me in a place that only a guy would ever understand how much it hurts.

Naturally, I collapsed on the floor. He stood above me grinning.

"That's what you get, douche bag. You don't deserve Alex." I forced myself to stand up, despite the massive pain that was still coming strong. I punched Jake again. And of course, Alex appeared at that moment.

"What the hell is going on?" Alex screamed at us.

We both looked at Alex, and she could probably tell we were in a massive amount of pain at the moment.

"You guys are fighting? About me?" Alex looked horrified. I felt ashamed. I didn't mean to make Alex feel this way.

"Alex, I—" I started.

"No, Justin! This is ridiculous. I'm sorry I broke up with you, but you didn't have to hurt Jake. And Jake, you punched Justin too?" Jake sighed, then nodded.

"This guy doesn't deserve you Alex."

"Yeah, well at the moment, neither do you." Alex shot back. "Look you guys, I don't know who I choose yet. You gotta give me time to think without freaking killing each other, please?" Alex looked like she was going through a lot.

I nodded. "I'm so sorry Alex."

Jake nodded back. "Me too."

"Thanks you guys. Now please go home so I don't have to worry about you two fighting."

Jake and I both headed in opposite directions.

As I walked back to my car, I started thinking. I couldn't live without Alex in my life.

_But, _I reminded myself. _If Alex doesn't choose me, I might have to._

**Ooh, we'll see what happens. ;) Review please.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, 5 reviews! thanks you guys, you're awesome! shout out to 8888deaththekid8888, burkelyduffieldlover, randomsmileyperson, harryhermioneedwardbella, tajahnae for reviewing. Now, here's chapter 12!**

"Alex, I'm so sorry about all of that." Harper tried to comfort her best friend. "But look on the bright side. Two hot guys are fighting over you." Alex managed to smile, and Harper noticed.

"See, everything's gonna be alright." Harper reassured. She sat down on Alex's bed.

"Thanks Harper, you're a good friend." Alex looked up at Harper. "But I need your help. Who should I choose? I mean, they were both literally fist fighting over me."

"I—" Harper stuttered. "I really don't know. I can't know. This is entirely your decision, and I would feel terrible if I made you make the wrong choice."

Alex felt helpless. "But I have no idea."

"Okay, well think about it this way. What do you like about Justin?" Harper said.

Alex thought for a moment. "He's really sweet and we can relate to each other and I feel like we can tell each other anything."

"Okay, what do you like about Jake?"

"Well, he's-" Alex thought. And thought. "Well, I don't know."

"Well then why is there even an issue here?" Harper was confused.

"That is the issue!" Alex yelled. "I want to get to know Jake, but I can't if I'm dating Justin. And you know Justin used magic so we'd be partners. This shouldn't be happening! I would probably be with Jake right now if none of this would have happened." Alex stomped her foot and turned around to walk away from Harper.

Harper grabbed Alex's arm forcefully. "But it _did_ happen," Harper stated. "You can't use magic as an excuse. Magic isn't a mistake. Magic happens for a reason. It was magic that has saved your butt so many times before. Justin loves you. And I thought you loved him too. You can't just tell someone you're never gonna leave them and then leave them later that day. It's not right." Harper threw her hands up in the air. "But then, when have you ever followed the rules? Do whatever you want. Just think about how it's going to affect Justin." Harper finished her statement and walked away.

"Harper!" Alex started, but she was already out the door. "Damn it! Why is life so confusing!" Alex yelled to no one in particular. Just then Max peeked his head into her door.

"Uh, everything okay, Alex?"

"Oh yeah," Alex said sarcastically. "Everything is just perfect!"

Max moved his head back and forth awkwardly. "Uh, coming Dad!" He yelled, and he ran downstairs.

"Dad's not even home, idiot." Alex murmured under her breath. Just then her phone rang. She looked at who it was. Justin. She groaned but picked up the phone anyhow.

"Hello?" Alex asked.

"Um, hey Alex. Look, I know you're probably pissed at me, and I totally get it, but I need to tell you a few things. Can I flash over to your house? I created a spell to do it, just like you taught me how." Justin sounded pleading. Alex couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah, come on over. I'll be in my room."

Justin sighed in relief. "Okay, here's the spell. 'I've screwed up big time, but I'll get her back soon; take me to the amazingly beautiful Alex Santiano's room.'"

Alex smirked as Justin appeared through her cell phone and into her room. He tripped as he flashed in, however, and ended up falling face first onto Alex's bed.

Alex couldn't help but laugh at his ridiculous predicament.

"Looks like we still need to work on the landings."

"We?" Justin stared at Alex intently.

Alex felt uncomfortable. "Justin, just because we're not dating per say doesn't mean I'm not going to help you beat that jerk-of-a-brother you have."

Justin looked at her defeated. "I just—" He was close to tears. "I just want you back."

"Justin…" Alex wanted to help him.

"Alex, I can't keep doing this. Do you know how much it hurts? I see you every day and I want to talk to you the way we did, I want to kiss you the way we did, I want to hold you the way I used to. You're so much different than everyone else. You're not just a girl. You're…" Justin struggled for the right word. "You're Alex."

Alex started at Justin. She couldn't believe how blind she'd been. She wanted Justin. Not Jake. Justin was the one for her. How could she have ever thought otherwise?

"I need you Alex. I'm not complete without you in my life."

"Oh, shut up, dork." Alex ran up to Justin and pressed her lips against his. Justin was shocked to say the least, but continued kissing her anyways.

When they finally broke apart, Justin gazed at Alex. He had a glint of hope in his eyes.

"Does this mean we're together again?" Justin looked so fragile, as if he would break if Alex said no.

"Of course it does." Alex smiled. Justin grinned the biggest grin Alex had ever seen and wrapped her in a hug.

"Justin I'm so sorry for putting you through that." Alex whispered.

"I'm sorry for making you put me through that." Justin countered. They were still wrapped in a tight hug.

"Never let me go." Alex looked up at Justin.

"Never." Justin agreed.

They separated, and Justin ran his hands through Alex's hair.

"You're so beautiful." Justin said genuinely.

Alex smiled and they continued staring at each other. Eventually they started a conversation.

"So, who's gonna break the news to Jake? I'll be happy to do it." Justin commented, looking eager.

Alex laughed. "Thanks for the offer Justin, but I think I need to handle this one."

Justin looked slightly disappointed, but understanding.

"Alright." He said. "But you have to tell me his reaction and everything. And if he starts to do something he shouldn't do, call me and I'll teach him a lesson."

"Will do." Alex grinned. "You better go. My Dad's gonna be home soon. I'll see you tomorrow to help you with wizard training. I'm gonna go talk to Jake." She sighed. "Fun, fun."

"You know, I'll still do it if you want me—"

"Justin."

"Okay, I'm going." Justin smiled. "I love you Alex."

"I love you too." Alex replied genuinely.

Justin flashed away, and Alex sighed.

_Here we go._

**So there you go! Like the Jalex moments in there? I'm glad they're back together. Anyway, what do you think Jake's reaction will be? I love to hear predictions. Anyway, thanks for reading and please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone! Sorry it's been a little while since I've updated. I've been kinda busy. But i really am sorry so here's chapter 13. I'll try to get up chapter 14 soon. Thanks to harryhermioneedwardbella, tajahnae, randomsmileyperson, and burkelyduffieldlover for reviewing.**

"Pick up, pick up…" Alex mumbled. She was waiting for Jake to answer.

"Um, hello?" A familiar voice answered, causing Alex relief that he picked up and then terror of what to say.

"Um, Jake… Can we meet up somewhere? I need to talk to you."

Jake sounded excited. He probably thought that Alex was choosing him. "Yeah, where do you want to meet at?"

"How about the park?" Alex responded weakly. Jake didn't notice her tone.

"Cool, see you there in 15 minutes."

"Awesome, bye." Alex hung up the phone quickly and breathed heavily. If she was this nervous just talking to Jake on the phone, how was she going to talk to him in real life? She sighed. She didn't really have much of a choice. Besides, it wasn't going to be _that _big of a deal. Jake was a nice guy. He'd understand. Probably.

She walked out of her room and stopped momentarily, gathering her courage, and then walked out of the house door.

The whole walk there was pure torture for Alex. How would Jake react? What would he do? He couldn't do anything too bad… right? I mean, Jake wasn't going to hurt her.

She tried to convince herself that everything was going to be alright, but she couldn't shake the feeling that it wasn't.

When she got to the park, Jake was already there. Besides for him, the park was completely empty, which didn't really help keep Alex's emotions intact.

Jake smiled at her as she neared him. "Hey." She mumbled dryly, counting the moments until this was all over, and she could get on with her life, and hang out with Justin…

"Hey, Alex. What'd you want to talk to me about?" Jake responded casually, trying to hide his immense excitement.

Alex couldn't beat around the bush, she couldn't make this any harder than it already was. So she just said it. "I choose Justin." She immediately regretted her word choice.

"You… What?" Jake's face turned from a look of confusion to a look of anger. "What the hell, bitch? That guy's a total douche." He replied, visible anger was practically spewing from his eyes. Then he calmed down. "I didn't mean to call you a bitch. The guy's not right for you."

Alex probably should have escaped the park right then, but she didn't. She was Alex, she had to have the last word, something she secretly hated about herself. "Yeah, well you're not much better yourself. At least Justin doesn't have serious anger issues."

That comment set Jake off. "You're nothing more than a disgusting whore who just wants the 'bad boy.'" Jake roared. He pulled his fist back and jammed it into Alex's gut. She yelped and fell to the ground in pain. She couldn't take anymore, she needed help. Fast. But how? Even if she called Justin he wouldn't get there for a few minutes.

She considered her options for a few moments before sighing in desperation. "Screw it." She pulled out her wand.

"What the hell is that?" Jake stared at the foreign object, bewildered. He pulled his foot back to kick Alex.

"I need help obviously; bring Justin to save me!" She cried in extreme anxiety. Her wand glowed red and Justin appeared next to her.

Jake jumped back at a loss for words. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Jake's hurting me!" Alex yelled to Justin. Justin looked appalled, and then quickly turned to Jake. Alex couldn't help but notice how attractive he was when he was angry.

"You were hurting Alex?" Justin said the words slowly, in pure fury.

"Hey, look bro." Jake replied nervously. "It was just a little shove…" And that was all it took for Justin. His anger flowed throughout his body, causing him to be stronger. He shoved Jake into a wall, laying one hand on Jake's chest.

"Don't you ever hurt Alex again!" He screamed, punching Jake hard in the face. He continued until blood was pouring down Jake's face, and his cheek was black and blue. "If you ever do anything like that again, it will be ten times worse." He let go of Jake, watching him crumble on the floor.

Alex walked up to Justin, tears in her eyes. "Oh my gosh Alex." Justin ran up to her. "Did he hurt you really bad?" Alex sniffed and shook her head. "No. I'm crying because I have the best boyfriend ever. I don't deserve that after the stuff I put you through."

"Yes you do." Justin countered. "You deserve that and so much more." He wrapped Alex in a hug.

"But what are we gonna do about him?" Alex asked, releasing the hug and pointing at Jake, who was still on the floor, struggling to get up. "He was exposed to magic."

"I don't know… You could do some memory erasing spell." Justin answered shrugging his shoulders.

"Or _you _could." Alex smiled, pushing him towards Jake. He smirked and continued walking towards Jake.

"I fought him good, and naturally I won, so erase his memory for the last five minutes done."

Alex smirked at the spell.

"That way he'll remember you choosing me, but he won't remember you calling me with magic." Justin explained.

"That sounds like something a very sophisticated, smart, _full, _wizard would say." Alex grinned.

"It does, doesn't it?" Alex laughed and grabbed onto Justin's hand.

"Let's go celebrate that all the drama's over and we can just be happy together." Alex smiled.

Justin smiled. "Sounds like a plan."

So they walked off onto Waverly Place.

**So there you go. Everything's happy right? Wrong. haha you'll see what happens. *mischevious grin.* Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone! Thanks to harryhermioneedwardbella, randomsmileyperson, and lovenessshadee for reviewing. Enjoy the chapter!**

6 Month Later:

Justin and Alex had been secretly dating for over 6 months, and things were starting to get complicated. Jerry was always suspicious of Alex's over happy behavior, and about how she was always gone. Justin's wizard competition was in less than a month, and Alex still felt like there was a lot to cover. She couldn't let Josh win. No way.

"We need to practice for the wizard competition." Alex declared, as Justin was driving her home from their date they had just gone on.

Justin whined. "Aw, but Alex, we've been practicing so much lately. Can't we just spend some time together?"

"Justin. This is important. Your wizard competition is in less than a month, and we still have a lot of stuff to do."

Justin sighed. "Alright." He parked outside of Waverly Place and Alex looked around. Her dad was inside of the sub shop.

Alex groaned. "Maybe we should go to your house."

"Alex, you're gonna have to tell your dad soon. I'm getting tired of being the secret boyfriend."

"You can't even begin to understand how hot the term 'secret boyfriend' is." Alex giggled.

Justin grinned. "Oh, you like that, do you?" He wrapped his arms around Alex and pulled her into a kiss. He pulled away. "But seriously, please tell your dad soon."

Alex sighed. "I will. I just need to find a good time."

"Well find a good time soon." Justin concluded. "But sure, we can go to my house." They walked back to Justin's car. Justin walked to the driver's side and Alex stopped him.

"Let me drive so you can practice some hand magic." Alex ordered, pushing Justin out of the way.

"Whatever." Justin agreed, moving to the passenger's side. Alex pulled out of the lot and onto the main road.

"So Justin, what would you do if you needed a sandwich really bad?" Alex asked. She stole that question from her dad.

"Um…" Justin thought. "I need something to fill my empty belly. Make me a peanut butter and jelly." Alex giggled as Justin literally turned into a sandwich.

She thought for a moment. "This is not typical, this is not the norm, put Justin back to his original form." Justin turned back into himself. "Thanks." He muttered.

Alex laughed. "Remember, the wizard council takes everything you say literally, so you have to be really careful about your word choice."

"Okay. Let me try again. 'I need something to fill my empty belly, so to satisfy my hunger, make a peanut butter and jelly.'" A peanut butter and jelly sandwich appeared right next to Justin.

"I did it!" Justin clapped his hands.

Alex smirked. "Do you know how gay that looked?"

Justin blushed. "Shut up Alex. Give me another spell to do." So for the rest of the ride. Alex continued giving Justin scenarios in which he would need to use magic. Justin did pretty well.

"Nice job Justin. You did pretty good." Alex remarked truthfully.

"Thanks Alex. Now I guess we can start the real spells since we're home." Justin and Alex walked out of the car and into Justin's house.

"Okay Justin. I'm going to tell you what a spell does and you're going to tell me the spell."

"Okay." Justin agreed.

"A spell that make you remember something that you forgot."

"Do what you say, say what you mean, one thing leads to another. Remember." Justin replied effortlessly.

"Correct. Next, a spell that lets you go back in time a little bit to fix a mistake."

"Mcreary, timereary." Justin smiled.

"Yup. Okay, now, turn someone into a clown."

"Pound, pound, You're a clown." Justin chanted.

"Yes!" Alex exclaimed. "Justin, you're doing great."

"What else is new?" Justin smirked. Alex punched him in the arm.

"Ow…" Justin groaned. Alex just laughed.

"Alright, I think that's enough practicing for today, what do you think?" Alex asked.

"I agree." Justin said. "Want to come up to my room?"

"Sure." They walked up and sat down on Justin's bed. They looked at each other and before either of them knew what they were doing, they were kissing. Alex wrapped her hands around Justin and ran her hands all over Justin's muscular back. Soon Justin was laying on top of her and she squeezed his butt until he was moaning.

Justin's hands started traveling around Alex's body, from her arms to her stomach up onto her breasts. Alex moaned at the contact but she was enjoying it immensely.

Alex liked bring in charge, so she flipped Justin over onto until she was on top. She broke out of the kiss and sat on Justin's stomach and rubbed his chest. He tore his shirt off so she could feel it better. Her hands came in contact with one of his nipples and she squeezed it, causing Justin to moan, a sound that Alex loved.

She continued pinching it until Justin was begging her to stop. She forced her lips back onto Justin.

_Knock, knock. _

Alex and Justin shot up faster than you could even imagine and Justin magically poofed his shirt back on. He sent her a mind message.

_Flash out of here! My parents are home!_ Alex yelped softly and flashed out of Justin's room.

When she was gone Justin sighed in relief. "Come in." Justin's mom came in.

"Hey honey, dinner's ready. What were you doing? I thought I heard another voice in here."

"Oh, yeah. I was talking on the phone with a friend. But I was changing clothes so I put him on speaker phone." Justin lied. He was thankful that Alex's sneaky and lying ways were starting to rub off on him.

His mother didn't look fully convinced, but she nodded anyway. "Okay, sweetie." She closed the door and Justin sighed in relief and laid down on the bed.

What had he just done with Alex?

….

Alex flashed back into her room and tripped on her carpet, falling to the floor. She hadn't really had time to think of a good spell so she just said what she thought of, which is why her landing wasn't so hot.

She didn't know what had just happened. Was she about to have sex with Justin? She shuddered at the thought. Not that she didn't want to, but because she wasn't careful. How could she have gotten so close without taking the proper precautions?

It didn't matter anymore though. Justin's parents had walked in.

_I wonder how he handled that. _Alex thought. She picked up her phone and called Justin.

"Hey Alex." He answered. "Sorry about that. I didn't know what I was doing."

"It's okay Justin. We just got to be more careful."

"Yeah." There was an awkward silence.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow, then." Justin said.

"Yeah, okay." Alex hung up the phone.

She knew one thing for sure. She definitely wanted to have sex with Justin.

**Personally I love that chapter. Anyways, please review and chapter 15 will be up soon. :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! So thanks to randomsmileyperson, harryhermioneedwardbella, burkelyduffieldlover, and tragicending1091 for reviewing. A few of you thought that things were gonna get really hot from now on, (*cough, randomsmileyperson cough*) haha and in some ways it will. But this chapter not so much. There's still some plot left. Anyways, I'll shut up and let you read. :)**

"So today's an exciting day because all day I'm just going to answer questions that you guys have about wizardry, or other related topics." Jerry smiled at Alex and Max, who were both staring blankly at the ceiling from their chairs in the wizard's lair.

"I think we have different definitions for the word 'exciting.'" Alex smirked, then upon looking at her dad's glare, corrected herself. "Yay… You're gonna answer questions." She droned, fake cheeriness dripping from her voice.

Jerry noticed the obviously fake portrayal, but chose to ignore it.

"So what questions do you guys have?" Jerry pressured. It seemed like he was staring down Alex and Max at the same time, if that was possible.

"What time can I leave?" Alex asked, earning a disapproving look from her disappointed father. Alex sighed in exasperation.

"Look Dad, I'm a teenager. I have places to be." She groaned, as she was supposed to meet Justin 15 minutes earlier.

"Why do you always have to go somewhere? You're always gone."

"That kind of happens when you have a boyfriend." Alex pointed out, then mentally slapped herself.

"What! You have a boyfriend!" Jerry yelled across the room.

"I think I'll just be leaving…" Max piped up.

"You're not going anywhere!" Jerry roared.

"Ok." Max noted quickly before sitting back down and sinking into the cushions as deep as they would allow.

"Look Dad," Alex was trying to keep a brave face, but she was secretly upset. She didn't want her dad to find out this way. "Yes, I have a boyfriend. This happens when you're a teenage girl." She tried to make it sound like he was being stupid.

It didn't work.

"I don't give a crap if you're a 'teenage girl.'" Jerry belted, putting ridiculous air quotes around 'teenage girl.' "You're my daughter, and you can not date a boy unless I approve." He crossed his arms and gave Alex a look that could kill.

Alex needed to stay strong. "Yeah, well obviously I can because I've been doing it for the last six months!" _Shit._

A pain look crossed her face and she tried to cover it. Why did she say that?

"Six months! Six freaking months you've been sneaking around behind my back! How dare you! You're grounded!"

"I don't care if I'm grounded! You can't stop me from seeing him. He's my best friend, he's my boyfriend, and he cares about me a hell lot more than you do!"

Silence.

It was awkward, yet somehow satisfying that her dad would finally stop yelling and start listening to her.

He had a pained expression on his face. "You honestly think that?" He whispered.

Alex sighed. "Dad, I know you care about me. But you have to understand that I'm almost 18. You're gonna have to let me choose my boyfriends sooner or later."

Jerry thought for a second. "I know, sweetie. But what makes you think this boy is different from the rest? Remember Dean who just wanted to have sex with you, and then when he realized you wouldn't, he broke up with you? Or Riley, who just wanted to say he dated you to show off to his friends?"

The memories pained Alex, but she spoke with confidence. "Justin's different. We've been dating for six months, and he's still crazy about me. He constantly calls me, constantly tells me he loves me. He even wanted me to tell you that we were dating. I just didn't want to because I… Well I knew you would—"

"React like I did." Jerry finished, hanging his head.

"Yeah." Alex mouthed softly.

Jerry paused for a few moments. "Okay, you have my permission to date this boy but I still want to meet him. Like, today."

Alex thought about the offer. "Deal." She agreed, hugging her dad. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"I understand why you didn't." He replied. They broke the hug and Alex walked outside the lair and called Justin.

"Hey Justin?"

"Oh hey Alex, what's up? Why aren't you at the park? We were gonna meet like 20 minutes ago." Justin sounded confused.

"I told my Dad." Alex replied calmly.

"About what?" Justin still didn't get it.

"About us, idiot!" Alex laughed and Justin didn't respond for a moment. Then he too started laughing.

"Seriously? Yes! Finally! How did he take it? What now? Am I supposed to—"

"Justin I'll explain it all later. My dad wants to meet you like, right now. Can you flash here in like 2 minutes?"

"Uh, sure." Justin responded.

"Cool, see you then." Alex hung up the phone.

She walked back into the lair. "Uh, dad. I forgot to mention, Justin's a wizard."

Jerry's eyes widened. "Seriously?"

Alex nodded her head. "Yup."

Jerry let it sink in. "Alright, is he flashing in?"

"Yup, right about now…"

As if on cue, Justin flashed in the lair, his feet firmly hitting the ground.

"Nice landing!" Alex complimented, giving Justin a high five. Justin turned to Jerry.

"Um, hello sir." Alex giggled at the awkwardness, and Jerry smiled at him. "Call me Mr. Russo."

Justin relaxed. "Okay… Mr. Russo." They both sat down.

"So you've been dating my daughter for six months?" Jerry asked Justin.

"Yes sir—" He corrected himself. "Mr. Russo, I have. I'm really sorry about it all it's just—"

"It's okay Justin. Alex told me." He thought for a moment. "So Justin, about how many girlfriends have you had before you dated my daughter?"

Alex's eyes widened. "Um, dad, that's not really relevant…"

"No, Alex. He deserves to know." Justin took a deep breath. "Honestly, Mr. Russo, I've had more than I can count."

Alex groaned._ Are you freaking kidding me, Justin?_

Jerry stared at the boy. "Oh? Explain."

"I've been going through some hard stuff lately. My brother hates me because he only sees me as competition for the wizard competition. My parents have given up on me becoming the family wizard, they only help my brother. It seemed like everyone stopped believing in me. I needed something to distract me from life. So, I went down a road that wasn't smart, but at that time I didn't care. I just wanted something that could distract me from life. I dated girls. I slept with girls. I broke up with girls. I'm not proud of it in the least but it's the truth. Then Alex came. We became partners for a history project, and as I got to know her… There was something different about her. She was… Alex. I don't know exactly what it was, but I could talk to her and forget about everything. She helped me through so much, and naturally I started to fall for her. But the thing was, I didn't want to tell her, because I thought that might jeopardize our relationship, and I didn't want that. I never felt like that about any girl until I met Alex. And then when we were presenting our project, something just clicked. We just both realized our feelings at the same moment I guess, and we… kissed. And then, we were dating. And I have never regretted it."

Alex looked at Justin impressed. She sent him a mind message. _Nice; that was really good._

Justin sent her one back. _Hey, it's the truth._

Alex smiled, and then noticed Jerry about to speak again. She turned serious.

"Wow, Justin. That was amazing how you were so open with me about everything. If you were willing to tell me about all that, then go ahead. Date my daughter. You have my permission."

"Really? Thank you Mr. Russo!" Justin smiled and then ran up and hugged Alex.

He looked up at her. "We did it Alex."

"That we did." Alex responded.

"Wanna go out?" Justin asked her.

"Most definitely." Alex looked up at her dad. "Can me and Justin go out? "

"Have fun." Jerry smiled at the couple.

"Do a spell, Justin." Alex said.

"It all worked out, I no longer have to wait. Take us on a victory date." Alex and Justin disappeared.

Jerry smiled. "They're gonna last forever."

**Aw... Wasn't that cute? Yeah, kinda corny at times but it was good i think. Tell me your opinions in the reviews! Love you guys.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! Thanks to burkelyduffieldlover and randomsmileyperson for reviewing. You guys make my day. Here's chapter 16.**

**Now, to be honest, i don't like this chapter. You probably won't either. I just felt like I needed to add it to make future chapters more realistic. Anyways, here it is. Review please.**

"Isn't it awesome that the only thing we have to worry about now is my wizard competition?" Justin glanced over at Alex, who was sitting on her bed looking at a magazine.

Ever since her dad found out about them, it was okay for Justin to be at the house as long as one of her parents was there. The rule was fine with Alex, because Justin used to never be allowed to come into her house, for fear of being caught.

Alex turned to Justin. "Yeah. Speaking of the wizard competition, Max, my dad and I kind of did something…"

Justin cast Alex a confused glance. "What do you mean?"

Alex didn't answer, she just cast a spell. "This could stop things from being a mess, so take us to our spoof wizard test!"

"Wait, wha—" But Justin was cut off by a tornado like wind that came and took Alex and Justin into it. The wind carried them to a small arena, where Jerry and Max were standing.

"Okay, someone explain what's going on." Justin insisted.

"Well," Alex smiled at Justin. "To help you understand what a wizard competition is like and for you to get a feel of it, we're gonna do a fake wizard competition against you, me, and Max."

Max looked up from his gaming device. "Yup." He agreed giving Justin a thumbs up.

Justin's face of confusion turned into a face of thankfulness. "You guys did this all for me? Thanks, that means a lot."

"No problem man." Jerry said. Then he put a warning finger up. "Unless you break my daughter's heart. Then there will be a problem."

"Yes sir, I mean Jerry, I mean Mr. Russo." Justin fumbled.

Alex laughed and looked towards her father. "So what do we do, Dad?"

"You guys all stand behind those gaming controllers. I'm going to read off a spell. Your job is to tell me what it does. If you know it, click the red button. If you click the red button and get the question wrong, however, you'll lose 100 points. You get a different amount of points for each question depending on how common the spell is. Questions?"

No one raised their hand.

"Alright, let's begin." Justin, Alex and Max hovered their hands over the red button.

Jerry cleared his throat. "Edgbonoutusis." He stated.

Alex's hand slammed on the red button. "Duplicate someone or something." She flipped her hair.

"Correct." Jerry smiled at her. "50 points."

"I've gotten some good use out of that one." Alex smirked into Justin's ear.

"Next," Jerry started. "From your chin to your toes, an elephant trunk grows."

Max slammed his hands on his button. "Makes your nose bigger." He grinned at Justin and Alex. "In your face, losers." Justin and Alex tried not to laugh.

"That's incorrect, Max. You lose 100 points." Max's face fell.

"What!" He exclaimed. "I swear this is rigged." Alex rolled her eyes and then heard the familiar thumping as Justin's hand smashed the button.

"Makes an elephant trunk grow on your nose. The length depends on how well you focused on the spell." Justin stated professionally.

"Correct!" Jerry remarked. "100 points plus 10 for the bonus knowledge."

"Plus 10 for the bonus knowledge." Alex mimicked in a squeaky voice.

Justin smirked at her tone. "Jealous much?"

"I'm not jealous!" Alex defended herself.

"You're so cute when you're jealous." He smiled at her.

"Aw, thanks." She smiled back and was about to kiss Justin when—

"Back to the game." Jerry remarked rather loudly, causing Alex and Justin to pull apart. "Sorry." They mumbled.

"Right. Anyways, the last spell is Mcreary, timereary."

Justin's hand hit the button. "Go back in time to fix a mistake."

"Correct!" Jerry exclaimed. "50 points for Justin!" Alex rolled her eyes and Justin smirked.

"The next part of the wizard competition, I'm going to give you a scenario in which magic would be helpful. Tell me a make-em-up you could use."

All three kids nodded.

"First, your wife is in labor and you need to get to the hospital like, right then."

After about five seconds, Alex's hand hit the buzzer.

"There's something urgent, as many can see; take us to the hospital immediately." Alex chanted.

"Correct!" Jerry exclaimed. "200 points." Alex stuck her tongue out at Justin, who rolled his eyes back.

"Okay," Jerry continued. "Your car is out of gas and you need to get it to the gas station immediately."

Justin's hand hit the buzzer. "When it comes to gas, I need a large ration; take me and my car to the gas station."

"Correct! 200 points." Jerry said. "Lastly, you're lost and you need to get home."

Max threw his hand at the button.

"I'm lost and alone, and sinking like a stone, take me hoooooo-ooo-ome." Max sang in the tune of Fun's 'Carry On.'

"Um…" Jerry started. "I suppose that works. "200 points."

"Yes! Suck it, guys! I am awesome!" Max roared.

"Oh yeah," Alex 'agreed,' "You're so awesome! 100 points! I only have 250 and Justin only has 310. You're so good."

"I know right!" Max didn't seem to understand.

" The last portion of the test-" Jerry announced. "is actually doing spells. Get your wands out." The three kids did. "Now, I'm going to throw a fire ball at all of you."

"What!" The three teens cried in unison.

"Relax! Not real fire. It just looks extremely realistic. Your job is to make the fire go away before it hits you. You won't be able to move. So someone put a spell on all three of you to not be able to move."

"When it comes to powers I want more, glue our feet to the floor." Justin chanted. It worked.

"Good," Jerry said. "Now someone give me three realistic looking, not dangerous fireballs."

"Realistic is important as it can be; make three of those fireballs, but not dangerous like we…" Max started, but couldn't think of a finish.

"It was a good try Max." Jerry chanted. "Alex, you do it."

"There's something I want, and I will say; give me three realistic fireballs, but not harmful in any way."

Three fireballs appeared in Alex's hand and Alex jumped back. "Relax." Jerry comforted. "They won't hurt you."

Jerry took the fireballs and threw one to Max.

Max panicked. "Um.. Go away fire, go away, go away!" He waved his wand frantically in the air trying to get it to leave. Nothing happened.

"Alright, no points for Max." Jerry concluded awkwardly. "Justin, you're next." He threw the fireball.

"There's something I want, nobody knows; turn my wand into a hose!" He sprayed the fireball until it disappeared.

"Nice job." Jerry complimented.

Alex chuckled. "Um, Justin. Now turn the hose back into your wand."

Justin's look of pride turned into one of fear. "Damn it." He apologized for his language. "Alex, turn it back."

Alex smirked and held up her wand. "Now that this place looks like a pond, give Justin back his wand." Justin's wand appeared next to him. "Thanks Alex." He remarked.

"Now your turn," Jerry finished, gesturing towards Alex. He threw the fireball.

"Hahaha, this will be really fun. Turn my wand into a hose for the next 20 seconds done." Alex's wand turned into a hose and she sprayed it. Not soon after the hose became her wand again.

"Alex, 100 points! That's the end. Alex got 1st, then Justin, then Max. Flash us back Alex."

Alex waved her wand and they were back at the house.

"Thanks for that Alex, that really helped." Justin said when he and Alex were alone.

"Hey, a free chance to kick your butt at something. Of course I'm not gonna pass that up."

Justin and Alex laughed.

"I love you so much Alex."

"I love you too Justin."

And they kissed.

**So there you go. Chapter 17 will be up soon, and as always, please review. :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone! I'm glad you all liked the last chapter even though I personally did NOT. Anyways, shout out to harryhermioneedwardbella, taylor seng, tajahnae, randomsmileyperson, and burkelyduffieldlover for reviewing. Here's chapter 17... I think you'll like this one. **

"Justin, calm down. You're about to hyperventilate." Alex soothed.

"How can I calm down? Today's the competition. After today, my whole entire future could change. If I don't win this competition, I'll lose powers forever."

"Justin, you're not gonna lose!" Alex yelled. "Josh, your brother? He's way too cocky. He'll make some stupid mistake and screw up his chances. And even if not, you're ready. These past months we've been working countless hours. Besides, you have the best teacher." Alex grinned.

"As true as that may be," Justin smiled back at her. "My brother's been practicing too. He knows magic like the back of his hand."

"And you do too." Alex argued. "You're just as good at magic at him. Plus, you're not a complete douche."

"A _complete _douche?" Justin smirked and crossed his arms.

Alex waved her arms. "You know what I mean. Now seriously, say it."

"Say what?"

"I'm gonna win."

"Alex, that's so stupid. I'm not gonna say that just because—"

"Say it Justin!"

"Fine, fine." Justin put his hands up in the air in surrender. "I'm gonna win."

"Good." Alex remarked. "Now believe it."

"I'll try." Justin still looked pretty nervous.

"And maybe…" Alex's voice turned seductive. "Once you win and stuff… Maybe we can…" She ran her fingers up his chest. "Have some fun."

Justin started grinning like an idiot. "I would definitely enjoy that." He replied goofily.

"You're so hot when you're turned on." Alex smirked.

"What?" Justin blushed. "I'm not turned on!"

"Right…" Alex said, sarcasm evident in her voice. "Then I guess you don't care if we have sex or not."

"No, no." Justin shook his head. "I'm turned on. Super turned on."

Alex laughed. "Okay, then. Now all you have to do is win."

Justin sighed. "You're seriously gonna put that pressure on me?"

"Justin, I'm not putting pressure on you. You're going to win. Okay? Believe it. Don't pay attention to what your brother says or anything. You. Will. Win."

"Okay." Justin sighed. Suddenly his phone alarm went off. "Crap. It's time for the wizard competition." Justin ran his hands through his hair and started breathing heavily again.

Alex rolled her eyes. "You are so lame sometimes. I'll do the spell to get us there. 'The way things are, are not the way things should be. Take us to the competition, Justin will emerge in victory." There was a blinding flash of light, and Justin and Alex were gone.

**Justin's POV**

I was so nervous I hadn't even realized that Alex had done a spell, so when I saw a flash of white light, I was definitely surprised. When I finally realized what was going on, I calmed down a little bit, only to get worked back up again when I realized we were at the wizard competition.

"Alex, I'm not ready." I panicked. I was in a cold sweat. Why couldn't Professor Crumbs just make me a full wizard without all this stupid competition stuff?

"Justin, you are ready. Everything will be fine." Alex soothed. She brought her lips close to mine in a goodbye kiss. "Good luck." She spoke quietly as she walked away.

She walked towards the viewing area where my parents sat, along with Alex's family. It was awesome how they came to support me.

"Hey, bro." A voice chuckled behind me. I grimaced.

"Josh." I spoke evenly, trying not to show him how freaking scared I was.

"Ready to get your ass whipped?" Josh smirked.

"No, but I hope you are." I returned, trying to sound calm.

"You honestly think you're gonna beat me?" Josh asked seriously. "There's no way. You know how good I am at magic."

"Alex has been helping me."

"Alex? You're still with her? Haven't you banged her yet?"

I tried not to get mad. "I'm not like that anymore, Josh."

"How can you change so much so fast?"

"I guess that's what love does to you." I know how cliché that sounded, but it really was true.

"Don't give me that crap." Josh rolled his eyes. "You've probably done it with her like ten times. She must just be really good."

"No, that's not true. She—"

I was cut off by Professor Crumbs. "Who's ready for the Russo Family Wizard Competition?" He said and everyone started cheering. I rolled my eyes.

"The competition is between Josh Russo and Justin Russo. There are three rounds. Here we go! Justin and Josh, go stand behind those gaming controllers." Professor Crumbs ordered. We both did. Just then, Josh sent me a mind message.

_Get ready to lose. _I grimaced but tried not to show it.

"I'm going to read off a spell. You're going to tell me what it does. Press the red buzzer and—" Crumbs continued to read the rules.

I hovered my hand over the buzzer. My brother did the same.

"Levitatus liquidates." Professor Crumbs stated.

I thought for a moment , but too long.

Josh's hand hit the buzzer. "Levitate a bottle of water or a can of soda."

"Correct!" Professor Crumbs yelled. Josh smiled. I groaned.

"Mcreary, timereary." I smiled and pressed the button.

"Go back in time to fix a mistake."

"Correct!"

Josh looked confused for a moment, but shook it off.

"The next round will be make em ups. I'll tell you a situation, you give me a make-em-up."

This was a lot like the fake wizard competition we did. Crumbs cleared his throat. "You're in desperate need for a drink of water."

My hand hit the button instantly. "Um… 'I need something, let me think. Give me a glass of water to drink.'"

"Correct!" Professor Crumbs smiled at me. "Next, there's an asteroid coming towards Earth. You need to destroy it."

Josh hit the button slightly before I did.

"This thing is a big fear, destroy the asteroid right here."

"Nope." Professor Crumbs shook his head. "That spell will cause the asteroid to appear next to you and blow up, still doing immense damage. Justin, do you have an answer?"

"Yeah. 'I don't want this asteroid to be a big fuss; destroy it before it hits us."

"Correct!" Crumbs nodded his head. I looked over at Josh, who quickly looked away.

"You want an apple." That sounded stupid to me. I would just get an apple. But I guess—

Josh's hand smashed the button. "There's something I want, a real treat; give me an apple to eat."

"Correct!" Crumbs smiled. "That's the end of round two. Round three is 200 points, and since the scores are only 100 points different right now, whoever wins this will win it all. So, here's round three." Suddenly the landscape around them changed to a mass of forests and mountains surrounding. Everyone jumped startled.

"You guys have to get through this long obstacle course and whoever does it first will be the family wizard. You cannot use the same spell more than once, and you can only use two spells at the same time."

I frowned. This part was _not _like the practice competition. "On your mark, get set, go!"

I took off alongside my brother. The first obstacle was a large river of alligators. I thought for a moment. "Alligators, alligators, something that's despised. Take me to the other side."

It didn't exactly rhyme, so I wasn't sure it would work. But thankfully it did.

I looked back and Josh was still over there. "Wait!" He called. "I can't think of a spell! Could you help me, please?" I smirked feeling triumphant. "Just kidding!" He yelled. He said a few words and he was over here next to me.

"Damn it." I muttered.

"Maybe you're better at magic than you used to be." Josh breathed heavily. "But you are not gonna beat me."

"Think again." I muttered, running towards the next obstacle. A lake of fire. I couldn't think of a spell, and Josh was already across it.

Think, think… I thought as I ran my hands through my hair. I needed more time… A time freezing spell! What was it again?

"You're such a loser. I can already see the next obstacle. You are gonna lose your powers forever!" Josh laughed.

I suddenly remembered. "Gallas Day, Timesday." I quoted. I hopped on one foot and looked over at Josh. Completely frozen. I rested my hand on a nearby tree.

Okay. So as long as I stayed on one foot Josh would stay frozen. I couldn't do it forever, and I couldn't use the same spell twice. I would have to be careful.

"Levitatus, mea-atis." I started floating. _That should make it easier._

Now, I needed to think of a spell to get over the lake of fire. Oh wait… Duh.

"There is something I desire, take me over the lake of fire." Nothing happened.

"That's weird." I muttered. Then I remembered. Only two spells at a time. I regrettably undid the flying spell, and then repeated the lake of fire spell. I got over and hopped over to Josh, who was still frozen. I smirked, unable to resist the opportunity and pushed Josh over. He fell down and still couldn't move. I started laughing but ended up laughing too hard and I fell over. The spell undid itself.

"Crap." I muttered.

"What the—" Josh looked over at me. "How'd you get over here so fast? And why am I on the floor?"

"Uh, gotta go!" I continued running and then saw the next obstacle. It was a large mountain. And I do mean large. I heard noises on the other side and was worried for a minute until I realized it was my family and Alex's family. This was the end.

Josh came up next to me. "You're not gonna win."

"Oh yeah?" I murmured. "Watch me."

I said a spell to get me to the top of the mountain. Josh did the same. We were both up there and we looked at each other.

"Wanna race?" I smirked, and we started running. Down the hill, down the hill, down the hill.

I could hear Alex screaming my name down below. I continued running and running and soon I could see the bottom.

Josh and I were neck and neck.

**I know, I'm evil. hehehehehe. Anyway, please review, and I hope you liked this chapter.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everyone! Thanks to selenafanatic, 8888thedeathkid8888, harryhermioneedwardbella, randomsmileyperson, and burkelyduffieldlover for reviewing.. Here's the long awaited... CHAPTER 18**

Alex anxiously peered ahead. Justin and Josh were starting to become more than just a blur. She could almost tell the difference between them…. There!

Justin was on the left, Josh was on the right.

"Go Justin! Go Justin!" She yelled. Justin had to win. After all they'd been through…

She looked up again. Justin and Josh were neck and neck. This entire competition had been pure agony. Although she thought Justin would win, she still had some doubts in her mind. I mean, Josh was pretty good.

_No! _Alex scolded herself. _Don't think like that._ She found herself biting her fingernails as she looked at Justin. They were both so close to the finish line. So freaking close. Within like 30 seconds there would be a Russo Family Wizard.

Justin was sweating pretty badly and Alex couldn't help noticing he looked really hot. Not that she was focusing on that aspect or anything.

Then Josh pulled ahead.

"No!" Alex screamed aloud. Justin had to do something. Right then, or he was gonna lose. Alex was about to say a spell herself, but she knew she couldn't do that.

_Justin, freaking do something! _She thought. As if he heard her, she heard Justin mumble something. Suddenly a large mass of wind circled around Josh and carried him back to the top of the mountain.

"Hey! Hey!" Josh struggled to get free but obviously couldn't.

Justin ran through the finish line effortlessly and sat down. Alex ran up to him.

"Justin! You did it! You're the family wizard!" Justin's face formed into a smile, as if he just realized it.

"I am! I'm the family wizard!" Justin shrieked wrapping Alex in a hug. "We did it!"

Alex shook her head. "You did it, Justin. Maybe I helped you along the way, but you're the one who beat your brother. Speaking of him…"

The couple turned around and saw Josh who looked defeated. He threw his hands up in the air.

"I don't get it." He admitted. "I don't get any of this. How Justin changed, how Justin beat me in the competition, how you guys are still dating." He shook his head. "I just don't get it."

Alex smiled. "You want to know why Justin beat you? Because he's a better wizard than you."

"Yeah, well I got that." Josh admitted shyly. He turned to Justin. "Just know this, bro. I will never forgive you for beating me. I hate you, and nothing will ever change that."

Justin shook off the words. "I don't need you to love me, Josh. I've got all the love I need right here." He turned to Alex smiling goofily. Alex smiled back.

"You're an amazing guy Justin. I knew you would win all along." She pulled Justin into a kiss.

"Get a room." Josh muttered. Just then Professor Crumbs walked up to Justin.

"I hereby promote full wizardship to Justin Russo." Justin couldn't help but grinning like an idiot. The lights came over Justin and the powers spread over him. Crumbs took Josh's wand away and also took away his powers. Josh shook his head and then said a spell.

"There's something I want, I feel small as a mouse, take me to my house." Josh stood there for a few seconds before realization hit him. "Oh yeah…" He muttered.

Justin couldn't help but laugh a little. "Need some help with that buddy?" He smiled at Josh, who shook his head ruefully.

"I'll drive." He put his head down and walked out the door.

"What a pathetic loser." Alex stated bluntly. Justin sighed in return.

"Yeah, but you know I kind of feel bad. He is my brother. And maybe he doesn't love me, but I still love him."

Alex rubbed her hands on Justin's back. "I'm sorry Justin. Let's go on a date."

Justin looked up in surprise. "That was a random change in topic."

"Yeah, sorry. But seriously, let's go to that Chinese restaurant, like our first date."

Justin's frown turned into a grin. "Okay."

"Why don't you do the whole 'flashing us there' thing? I mean you are the full wizard here."

"I am aren't I?" Justin stood cocky.

"Don't get too excited. You're not that special."

Justin laughed. "I don't want to make a big fuss. Take us to the place that's most special to us." Justin chanted, and they appeared outside the restaurant.

"Let's go in, shall we?" Justin linked arms with Alex and they walked in. They got their table and started talking.

"Alex, you can't even begin to understand how thankful I am for you." Justin began, kind of awkwardly.

"Um, thanks Justin. But you don't have to tell me—"

"Yes I do Alex! You're so important. You know how lost I'd be without you? You have been the only thing keeping me sane these last seven months. Without you I'd still be that man-slut, player, douche bag thing that I was. But I'm not because of you. And that's amazing, so thank you."

Alex stared at Justin. Normally these moments were kind of stupid and awkward for her, but not that one. That was probably the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to her.

"You're welcome Justin. And you know, you're pretty amazing too. You're the only boyfriend I had that I actually thought, 'I might marry this guy one day.'"

For a second Alex was worried, thinking she shouldn't have said that. But Justin relieved her fear.

"Same thing for me!" Justin remarked. "So here's what I want to do for you. This is kind of awkward to say, so I'm just gonna say it. I am going to let you fulfill…" Justin sighed.

"What?"

"Sorry this is just really awkward."

"Tell me Justin."

"I'm going to let you fulfill your biggest… Sexual fantasy on me. Like, seriously, anything that you've ever dreamed about doing to a guy, you can do it to me. I know you said you'd have sex with me to be nice, but I want you to enjoy it just as much. So, anything you can imagine, you can do to me."

Alex's mouth dropped open. "Uh, Justin? That's probably not a good idea."

"Why?" Justin challenged. "Don't think I can handle it?"

"No, it's just my biggest- - sexual fantasy," She stuttered on her words. "Is to, um…"

"What? Alex just tell me. I'll let you do it."

"Tie a guy up to my bed and then do some not so appropriate things to him."

Justin smirked. "Wow, kinky are we?"

Alex blushed. "Shut up Justin. We don't have to do that. It's okay."

"No, it's fine." Justin said. "If it's what you want, then it's what we'll do. Besides, I'm pretty sure I'll enjoy that too."

**And that's just what they did. **** Sorry, I feel uncomfortable writing those types of sexy scenes so I'm just gonna let you imagine.**

** Lol I'm totally kidding. I hate when authors do that. The next chapter is the long awaited sex scene. There's some pretty kinky stuff in it, so if you don't like, don't read. Anyways, please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Two reviews? I mean, not trying to be unappreciative or anything but guys... Come on. But thanks to randomsmileyperson and burkelyduffieldlover for reviewing. **

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS M RATED. If you don't like don't read. I don't want to change the whole rating of the story because it might turn readers away but be warned, this chap is M rated.**

"I can't believe you agreed to this." Alex chuckled as she shook her head. "This is gonna suck so badly for you."

Justin sighed in reply. "It's my way of saying thank you for everything. Besides, how bad could it be?"

"Oh, you'd be surprised." Alex mumbled. "So, you got the cuffs?"

"Oh yeah." Justin held the four handcuffs in the air. "You're lucky my dad's a police officer so I can get these. I hope he doesn't notice they're gone."

"I doubt he would." Alex sat on Justin's bed. Justin's parents were out on an overnight date at some hotel. Justin paid for their stay with the money he had been saving "for awhile." The truth was that Justin just used a spell to duplicate money.

Alex's parents were also coincidentally out on an overnight date at a hotel, (that Justin also paid for) so the only other person was Max who couldn't care less where Alex was or what she was doing. So Alex was going to stay the night at Justin's.

It was 9:00PM.

"Can we start now?" Alex groaned.

Justin gave a dramatic sigh. "I suppose. But give me a little time before you start doing stuff to me because I want to get used to the cuffs."

Alex giggled. "Okay." Justin laid his back down onto the bed and spread his arms and legs out wide.

"Okay, cuff me." Alex giggled once again. She was already super turned on by Justin. She grabbed the first pair of handcuffs and handcuffed Justin's left arm to the left bar on the headboard. Justin stiffened up and started panicking.

"Alex, you're not gonna seriously hurt me are you?"

Alex gave him a look. "Of course not, idiot."

Justin relaxed, or at least tried to relax. Alex continued and cuffed Justin's right arm. Justin stiffened once again but didn't say anything. She proceeded to do the same thing to both his legs and Justin was completely bound.

Justin was wearing a white, thin tank top and some thin boxer shorts. He told Alex all of that was okay to rip.

Alex looked Justin over. "So, how does it feel to be all bound up?"

Justin took in a deep breath. "It's super scary. I feel so powerless."

Alex chuckled. "That's because you _are _powerless."

Justin sighed. "Oh yeah."

Alex laughed and put her hand on Justin's stomach. She rubbed back and forth a little. "Dude you have abs!"

Justin managed to smile. "Yeah, I work out some."

Alex grinned. "I'm gonna start now, is that okay?"

"Sure." Justin braced himself.

"So don't blame me if I get completely horny and start talking all bitchy and controlly and mean because, well, I'm going to."

"I won't blame you."

"Awesome. Let's begin."

Alex ripped off Justin's shirt. She stared at his muscular tone, from his sexy abs to his broad chest. She couldn't wait to run her hands and possibly other parts over that body. He looked nervous and Alex chuckled.

She walked up to the side of the bed and forced her lips on to Justin's. Justin shook a little bit because he wasn't expecting it, but soon he was kissing back.

This kiss was different than most of their kisses. Usually their kisses were sweet. This one was rough. Alex's tongue danced all around Justin's mouth. Justin tried to fight for dominance, but Alex put a quick end to that with a swift punch in the stomach.

He let out a groan from the punch but soon just let her do her thing. When she finally stopped making out with him, she stood up.

"Dude, you have no idea how hot this is for me."

Justin smirked. "You like punching me in the stomach?"

Alex punched him again, this one harder than the first. Justin clenched up and moaned.

"Damn right I do."

Justin groaned feeling completely powerless. Alex could do whatever she wanted to, and he couldn't do anything about it.

Alex ran her hands over Justin's hot chest. He didn't react much to this, so Alex reached for his nipples. She squeezed lightly, and Justin moaned in pleasure.

Wanting a bigger reaction, Alex squeezed the nipples tighter and Justin started yelling inaudible things.

"Ah, ah… Ow! Alex!"

"What? You want more?" Alex smirked at Justin who shook his head frantically in return.

"No more!"

Alex squeezed tighter, earning cries of pain coming from Justin.

"I want you to beg me to stop." She ordered. "Or it's just gonna get worse."

Justin let out some heavy breaths. "Alex, please stop. Please stop! I'm begging you. Please, please, please stop?"

Alex finally did, and Justin relaxed.

"That really hurt." He complained. Alex could tell he wanted to massage his nipples.

"Shut up or I'll do it again." Alex scolded, causing Justin's face to turn to fear.

"Okay, sorry."

Alex ran her hands down Justin's rock hard abs and smiled, seeing Justin's erection popping up from his boxers. Alex moved her hands down and started massaging Justin's dick through his pants. Justin moaned in response. Alex kept it up for awhile but then stopped.

Justin whimpered and Alex smirked.

She ripped Justin's boxers off and played with his naked erection some more.

He groaned. "I wanna touch you so much right now."

"Oh really?" Alex giggled and took off her shirt, leaving her in her bra. She then took of her pants. She was in a bra and panties.

She moved her breasts towards Justin's face. "Too bad you're cuffed to the bed."

Justin moaned in response. Alex thought of an idea.

"Hey Justin, want me to jerk you off?" Justin nodded eagerly and Alex smiled evilly.

"Too bad."

Justin's face turned to anger. "Alex! You're torturing me. At least let me get off."

Alex's face turned to fake concern. "Ooh, what a bad boy yelling at me like that. I'm gonna have to punish you."

"No, Alex I'm sorry…"

He was interrupted by a thump that was caused from Alex fist landing on Justin's chest. She hit the same spot five more times until Justin was moaning begging her to stop.

Alex begin to wiggle her hands around Justin's big package, still ignoring his dick completely. Justin moaned in a mix of pleasure and pure agony.

She moved down and ran her hands down Justin's leg and then pushed her hand under Justin's ass and manage to squeeze it.

"Please Alex, jerk me off." Alex sighed in fake contemplation. "How about no." She answered, smirking at Justin's grief stricken face.

She continued running her hands all over Justin's body, until she found another idea.

She laid down on top of Justin and started licking his face.

Justin looked confused at first but soon decided to just accept it.

Alex moved her tongue down his body to his chest. She let her teeth lightly tug one of his nipples, earning a loud moan from Justin. She licked his entire stomach, taking in the scent of him. She went down and completely skipped his dick causing Justin to groan. She just laughed silently.

Eventually she decided to give him what he wanted. "All right Justin, I'll jerk you off."

She squeezed her hand around his sensitive long dick and pumped her fist up and down it. Justin moaned. She continued for a few minutes until Justin was moaning loudly.

"I'm gonna…" And Alex stopped.

"What the hell?" Justin managed. His face turned a weird shade of purple before returning to original color. "You can't just stop at the climax."

Alex smiled. "I just did." Then she took the whole dick in her mouth. She was licking and sucking and Justin was moaning again.

And before you knew it, Justin climaxed and Alex felt a warm goo flow down her throat. She almost choked but didn't. She stood up and looked Justin over.

"All right. That's enough." Justin sighed in relief.

Alex undid the first handcuff and continued to do all the rest. When Justin was completely up she smiled at him.

"Now let's have sex the real way." Justin looked at her confused. "If you're up for it." She added seductively. Alex took off her clothes and laid on the bed and Justin laid on top of her. He kissed her passionately and Alex kissed back. Their tongues were battling for dominance; Justin's was winning.

"Are you ready?" Justin asked suddenly.

"I am." Alex answered.

Justin moaned and stuck his dick into Alex causing a scream from Alex and then a smile when she realized how amazing it felt. She continued moaning as Justin pumped in and out of Alex. He was obviously enjoying being the dominant one again.

Alex continued to feel the amazing pressure deep within her, and with every thrust she heard Justin's sweaty balls slap against her.

She grabbed Justin's smooth back as if it would save her life.

Soon, Justin let out another load and Alex climaxed as well. They both let out small moans.

"Oh Alex you're so amazing." Justin smiled.

"And so are you." Alex answered.

Justin got himself out of Alex and they both cleaned up.

Alex showered and went into Justin's room.

"The bed is ready for you." He smiled at her. She smiled back and laid down.

Justin laid next to her wrapping his arm around her. It was the best sleep either of them had ever had.

**So there it is. Sorry if it's not what you wanted, but i mean, it's fanfiction, i can do whatever i want, lol. Anyways, if you DID enjoy it, feel free to leave a review. Next chapter is last chapter.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey everyone! So you know what's funny? The last chapter with all the kinky sex stuff got more reviews than any other chapter, haha. I just thought that was funny. Thanks to selenafanatic, burkelyduffieldlover, randomsmileyperson, mkpunk, jazzykanani, and harryhermioneedwardbella for reviewing. Anyways, here's chapter 20, the final chapter. Oh, and burkelyduffieldlover, it's okay, lol. I totally understand why you didn't read the last chapter. :)**

"Morning, sleeping beauty." Justin awoke Alex as he snuggled closer against her.

"Justin, you know I don't wake up until noon on weekends…" Alex groaned into her pillow.

"It _is _noon." Justin remarked pointing at the clock hanging on his wall.

"Oh." Alex noticed and sat up. "Last night was amazing."

Justin smirked. "Maybe for you. I was your sex slave."

Alex giggled. "I'm not talking about that, I'm talking about sleeping next to you. That was amazing."

Justin smiled. "You're right, it was." They laid next to each other for a few more moments before Justin's phone went off. Justin read the text and shot up.

"What?" Alex sat up too and looked at Justin's text.

**Hey bro I need to talk to you. Come over to my place?**

"Is that your brother? I thought he wanted nothing to do with you." Alex yawned.

"So did I." Justin stated quietly. "I'm gonna go see what he wants to talk about."

"I'm coming with." Alex replied, flashing on some clothes.

"Alex, the text says me. I don't know if he wants you there."

"And why do I care?" Alex smirked. "If he's gonna be a jerk, I want to be there to tell him off. Look, I'll hide unless he starts being a jerk."

Justin rolled his eyes. "Fine." He waved his wand and flashed them into Josh's apartment.

"Alex, go hide behind that chair so you'll be able to hear everything, okay?"

"Okay." Alex gave Justin a quick kiss before obeying. Justin walked up to Josh who was eating in the kitchen.

"Justin." Josh looked over.

"Josh." Justin replied. There was an awkward silence. "Why'd you ask me to come here?"

"I need to…" Josh took a deep breath. "Apologize."

Justin looked at him in confusion. "Apologize?"

"Yeah, um…" Josh sighed. "I don't hate you, okay? I hate the fact that you beat me. I had this competition in the bag… And when you won I just… I couldn't believe it. I still can't believe it." Josh gulped. "And losing the competition has made me realize what a jerk I've been. In my eyes you were just competition. But you're so much more than that. You're my brother, and I love you."

Justin felt his eyes tearing up but he didn't let it show. "Really?" He managed to say. "You really mean that?"

"I really do." Josh continued. "You're my brother, and just because I'm not a wizard anymore doesn't change that."

"Aw, that was so cute." Alex popped out of her hiding place.

"What the-" Josh jumped back before realizing who it was. "Alex?" He turned to Justin. "Why did you bring her?"

"Well she was already at my house, and-"

"Wait." Josh smiled. "She was already at your house? What was she doing there?"

Justin blushed and Alex rolled her eyes.

"Oh my gosh." Josh smirked. "You guys did it."

"Josh, shut up." Justin was still blushing like crazy.

Josh held his hands up. "Okay, okay." Josh turned to Alex. "So how was he?"

Alex laughed and Justin was more embarrassed than ever.

"Can we not do this right now?" Justin managed and Josh smirked. He punched Justin in the arm. "Just messing with you bro."

Justin shook his head and grinned. "You guys are terrible."

Alex smirked.

Justin turned back to Josh. "Thanks for apologizing Josh."

"You're welcome. I should have done it a long time ago." He smiled at Justin who smiled back.

"Now you kids get out of here. Go do something fun." Alex and Justin smiled.

5 Years Later

"Can you believe it honey?" Justin turned to Alex. "Our two year anniversary."

"I know, it's crazy." Alex agreed. She was 5 month pregnant with a baby girl. "And to think this all started because we were partners on that stupid history project."

"I know." Justin agreed. "You hated me so much back then."

Alex smirked. "I didn't even know you. I just knew your reputation. Remember that first time at your house?" Alex smiled at the memory. "When we found out that we were both wizards?"

"That was amazing. Oh, and when we officially became a couple? Remember?"

"Of course I remember." Alex nodded. "We were presenting our projects and we ended up kissing."

"That was the best kiss ever." Justin stated.

"I don't know." Alex laughed. "I got some pretty good kisses when I tied you up and-"

"Let's not bring that up, Alex." Alex laughed and eventually Justin was too.

"You know, our relationship may have been complicated, but it was so worth it." Alex looked up at Justin.

"It was definitely worth it." Justin have Alex a kiss on the cheek.

"And soon we'll have a family, and we'll have even more problems." Alex laughed.

"And again, it'll be worth it." Justin laughed. "But let's not think about that right now. We still have four more months.

"Wanna go on a date?" Alex looked up.

"Where do you want to go?" Justin responded, although he already knew the answer.

"I think you know." Alex smirked.

Justin did the spell and took them to their favorite Chinese restaurant.

"This place never gets old." Alex noted.

"And it never will." Justin agreed.

He put his arm around her shoulder and they walked in.

**Wow, my first fanfic has come to an end. That's crazy. Thank you guys for your support, it really means a lot. I'm not going to make a sequel, but I'm hoping that people will be reading this story for a long time. Special thanks to randomsmileyperson for giving me the most reviews out of anyone, 17! That's awesome. Again, I really appreciate all of you and I'll see you soon. :) **


End file.
